Parce que c'est toi
by Isajackson
Summary: Quand Sheppard a peur de ses sentiments et de tout ce que ça peut impliquer… slash McShep
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : On va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : Quand Sheppard a peur de ses sentiments et de tout ce que ça peut impliquer… slash McShep**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic sous ma douche !! XD !! J'espère que ça ira et que ça vous plaira !!**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

_**Je dédicace cette fic à Bayas. J'espère que ton opération s'est bien passée ma grande !! gros bisous !!**_

**Parce que c'est toi...**

Rodney soupira. Il avait hâte que le briefing se termine. La mission n'avait pas vraiment été rude ni riche en découvertes mais le canadien se sentait épuisé et avait envie d'une bonne douche et de son lit. Sheppard terminait son rapport à Elisabeth qui l'écoutait le menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Au bout de quelques minutes, la Diplomate fini par se lever, signifiant par là la fin de la réunion. Rodney se leva précipitamment en attrapant son ordinateur portable.

- Vous êtes pressé Rodney ? demanda Sheppard alors que le scientifique se dirigeait vivement vers la porte

- J'ai juste envie d'une douche et de me reposer répliqua sèchement le canadien.

- Ok répondit simplement le militaire en esquissant un sourire. Un Rodney fatigué était dix fois pire qu'un Rodney en forme alors mieux valait ne pas attiser la flamme songea l'américain en le regardant s'éloigner à grands pas.

ooOoo

Rodney sortit du transporteur et longea le couloir jusqu'à ses quartiers. Il passa la main sur le système d'ouverture de la porte qui coulissa en chuintant. Puis il entra dans la petite pièce et posa son précieux ordinateur sur son petit bureau. Ensuite il retira sa radio qu'il posa à côté. Il se débarrassa alors de son t-shirt et de son pantalon et il entra dans la petite salle de bain. Il alluma le robinet de la douche et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle soit à la bonne température. Puis il retira son boxer bleu et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Pendant de longues minutes il se détendit, laissant l'eau glisser sur sa peau et le réchauffer. Il poussa un soupir de bien être et se prit à penser qu'il aimerait bien que Sheppard soit là avec lui. Il adorait prendre des douches avec le militaire.

ooOoo

Au même moment, dans la zone des quartiers militaires, John Sheppard se dirigeait vers ses quartiers pour se reposer lorsqu'il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Rodney. Le militaire sourit et fit demi tour, direction les quartiers civils. Finalement il prendrait bien une douche lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte des quartiers du canadien, il leva la main pour sonner puis se ravisa. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et la porte coulissa. Doucement il entra dans la petite pièce et sourit en voyant les vêtements du canadien éparpillés sur le sol. Il s'approcha de la salle de bains et entendit le bruit de la douche. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller. Il ne garda que son boxer noir et pénétra doucement dans la salle de bains. Lentement il fit glisser son sous-vêtement sur ses cuisses et libéra son sexe qui commençait déjà à durcir à la pensée de se retrouver sous la douche avec Rodney.

Puis il entra dans la douche et s'approcha du canadien qui lui tournait le dos.

ooOoo

Rodney s'était retourné et avait appuyé ses mains sur la paroi en plexiglas de la douche, laissant l'eau couler le long de son dos. Il n'entendit pas Sheppard le rejoindre et failli pousser un hurlement lorsqu'il senti deux bras l'entourer et une bouche vorace sur son cou.

- Tu aurais pu m'inviter chuchota une voix rauque alors que les baisers continuaient.

Rodney se retourna entre les bras du militaire et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Puis il l'embrassa doucement.

- Je me doutais bien que tu allais venir murmura t'il contre ses lèvres. Mais surtout je pensais que tu étais fatigué et…

- Je ne suis jamais fatigué quand il s'agit de sexe Rodney, tu devrais le savoir l'interrompit le militaire en reprenant sa bouche fiévreusement.

Rodney répondit à son baiser avec ardeur et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Il sentait l'érection brûlante du militaire contre sa cuisse. Il se décala un peu et pressa son désir contre celui de John qui gémit à ce contact et serra un peu plus le canadien contre lui. Les mains de Rodney avaient délaissé le cou de l'américain pour se concentrer sur son dos musclé. Il le caressait lentement de bas en haut, frôlant lascivement ses fesses. Brusquement une main se glissa entre leurs deux ventres et se referma sur le sexe érigé du canadien. Elle lui imprima un lent mouvement de vas et viens. Rodney poussa un gémissement et ses hanches se mirent à onduler au même rythme que la main du militaire.

- Rodney j'ai envie de toi murmura John, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

- Moi aussi John gémit le canadien en poussant de plus en plus dans la main accueillante de l'américain qui avait accéléré le mouvement.

Rodney se tendit brusquement, prêt à se laisser aller, mais au dernier moment le militaire retira sa main et lui sourit.

- Viens chuchota t'il en lui prenant la main et en éteignant le robinet de l'autre.

Ils sortirent de la douche et allèrent dans la chambre. John s'allongea doucement et attira le canadien contre lui. Il l'embrassa et se retourna.

- J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour Rodney haleta t'il tandis que le canadien le contemplait trop surpris pour réagir. Ordinairement, c'était le militaire qui prenait les commandes et Rodney adorait ça d'ailleurs.

Puis, lentement Rodney se pencha vers John et déposa une multitude de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'arrêta brusquement et posa la main sur les fesses du militaire.

- John… retourne toi murmura t'il tout en le caressant doucement.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie de voir ton visage pendant qu'on le fait…

- Ok…

John s'exécuta et Rodney se pencha doucement sur lui et l'embrassa fiévreusement, sa main toujours posée sur les fesses de Sheppard. Lentement il le pénétra d'un doigt. Le militaire poussa un cri et se cambra brusquement. Rodney voulu arrêter mais d'un regard John l'incita à continuer. Le canadien inséra donc un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Lentement, il commença à bouger pour habituer John à sa présence. Tirant, écartant, il joua avec le petit anneau de chair jusqu'à trouver le point sensible et il percuta la prostate de l'américain. John ressentit alors un tel plaisir qu'il failli jouir là, sur le moment.

- Oh mon Dieu Rodney gémit il, s'il te plait viens…

Rodney sourit et retira ses doigts. Puis il s'agenouilla entre les jambes du militaire et lentement s'inséra en lui. John gémit lorsqu'il commença à le pénétrer et l'attira contre lui afin de l'inciter à entrer plus profondément encore. Puis il noua ses jambes autour de la taille du canadien.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, Rodney amorça un mouvement de vas et viens qui allait en s'accélérant à mesure qu'il sentait le plaisir affluer en lui par vagues successives. Afin que John ressente autant de plaisir que lui, Rodney enroula ses longs doigts autour de son sexe et calqua le mouvement de sa main sur celui de ses hanches. Sheppard poussa un cri rauque alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme venir. Rodney accéléra alors le rythme de ses coups de reins et, alors qu'il sentait une ultime vague de plaisir déferler en lui, John s'abandonna et explosa dans sa main en criant son prénom. Son orgasme provoqua celui du canadien qui, dans un dernier coup de rein, se laissa aller et se répandit en lui.

Puis Rodney se laissa tomber sur le torse en sueur de John qui l'entoura de ses bras. Pendant de longues minutes, ils tombèrent dans une sorte de brume post-coïtale. Puis, reprenant son souffle, Rodney se redressa et se retira. John ressentit alors un vide étrange mais ne dit rien. Rodney lui sourit et revint se blottir contre lui.

- Je t'aime John chuchota le canadien avant de l'embrasser doucement.

A ces mots, Sheppard sursauta légèrement mais ne répondit rien. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment… Plusieurs longues secondes passèrent et le militaire ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

- John ? Tu as entendu ? demanda Rodney inquiet du silence de son amant.

- Oui Rodney mais… je suis désolé je… commença t'il embarrassé

- Ok je vois… fit le canadien résigné. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça, excuse moi dit il en se redressant. Je savais pourtant très bien où je m'engageais quand j'ai commencé à te voir et…

- Rodney s'il te plait…

- Quoi ? Je t'ouvre mon cœur et qu'est ce que j'ai en retour ? Rien ! s'énerva le canadien en se levant. Il sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux alors qu'il allait vers son placard pour y prendre un caleçon propre.

- Ecoute je suis désolé mais j'avais été clair dés le début non ? tenta de se justifier le militaire

- Ah ça oui ! répliqua le canadien en colère en enfilant le boxer qu'il venait de prendre dans son placard. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de te… sa voix se brisa en un sanglot qu'il tentait de réprimer. Eh merde ! jura t'il alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

John, trop surpris pour réagir le regardait pleurer sans rien dire. Rodney se laissa glisser le long du mur et releva ses genoux sous son menton. Sheppard réagit brusquement et se leva. Il s'approcha du canadien et voulu poser la main sur ses genoux.

- Laisse moi ! s'écria Rodney en relevant la tête. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant dehors !

- Rodney attends je… commença l'américain

- Non tu as raison, tu as été clair dès le départ ! Alors maintenant tu te rhabilles et tu t'en vas !

Le militaire soupira et finalement alla se rhabiller. Avant de sortir il voulu faire une nouvelle tentative mais le canadien ne voulait rien entendre. Aussi décida t'il de partir mais pas sans se promettre de revenir voir le canadien. Il fallait qu'ils parlent.

Une fois le militaire sorti Rodney se releva et se dirigea vers son lit. Mais lorsqu'il vit les draps froissés, vestiges de leurs ébats, il poussa un cri de rage et les retira brusquement du lit. Mais pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux ? Pour souffrir encore ? Rodney en avait assez, Sheppard n'était pas le premier à lui faire subir ce genre de choses. Mais il avait beau se promettre de ne jamais se laisser prendre, son cœur finissait toujours par avoir le dessus. Et pourtant, John avait raison. Il avait été clair dès le début, Rodney s'en souvenait parfaitement.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous plait ? je continue ou pas ?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Déjà merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!! c'est super gentil !! Je vais essayer de répondre à chacune.**

**Bayas :** de rien ma grande !! j'espère que tu vas mieux !! j'ai essayé de t'envoyer Jean-Jacques (ma muse la plus puissante^^), est-ce que tu l'as reçu ? et merci pour ta review, j'suis contente que ma fic te plaise !! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!

**My-Dr-Rodney-Mckay :** waaaaaaaaa le pseudo ^^ enfin je dis rien j'adore !! XD !! merciiiiiii pour ta review, la suite arrive^^

**Alfgard :** ok je continue, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant :D

**Marli :** Oh coucou toi !!! Ça faisait un bail dis donc !! J'espère que tes yeux vont bien mieux maintenant !! oh oui il faut que tu écrives, tu le fais trop bien et moi j'adore tes fics McShep !!

**Beetle974 :** Merci pour ta review c'est super gentil !! Ah pour les flashback tu vas bien voir^^ En tout cas j'suis contente que ma fic te plaise !!

**Alpheratz :** Ah Alphi, j'me disais bien que tu allais me mettre une review !! Tu es toujours fidèle au poste et ça fait vraiment plaisir !! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !! :D Dis, au fait, c'est quand que tu te remets à l'écriture toi aussi ? ça fait un moment qu'on ne te lis plus^^

**Bon voici le chapitre 2, on commence par un petit flashback de notre Roro. Enjoy :D !!**

**Chapitre 2**

**Début Flashback**

Ils étaient en mission sur une planète qui avait été auparavant un repaire pour les Geniis. Ils n'étaient plus là depuis un bon moment mais après avoir obtenu quelques informations de Ladon Radim, Elisabeth avait tenu à ce que Sheppard et son équipe aillent y faire un tour de reconnaissance.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien aux abords de la porte et décidèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un village ou ce qui pouvait s'y apparenter. Bien entendu ça n'avait pas été du goût de Rodney qui avait râlé, arguant que les longues marches l'épuisaient et qu'il aurait bien voulu prendre un jumper. John lui avait répliqué, non sans sourire, que le dernier jumper était toujours en panne parce que Môssieur McKay n'avait pas encore pris le temps de le réparer et que donc s'ils devaient marcher, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Rodney avait ronchonné pour la forme mais avait suivi le mouvement. Ils marchèrent pendant près de deux heures avant d'atteindre un village. Tout était calme lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent. Ils rencontrèrent un homme. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux sombres et il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique chocolat. Teyla s'approcha et se présenta.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Teyla et voici mes amis, John, Rodney et Ronon commença la jeune femme en souriant.

- Bonjour répondit l'homme en lui rendant son sourire. Je m'appelle Terax et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Aldria.

- Merci Terax répondit Teyla sans se départir de son sourire.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda l'homme en les dévisageant

- Oh on est juste venu voir si tout se passait bien expliqua John en regardant autour de lui. On est en mission d'exploration en quelque sorte.

- Et vous avez besoin d'armes pour ça ? fit Terax en désignant les P90 de John et Teyla

- Ce n'est pas contre vous le rassura la jeune Athosienne. C'est pour nous protéger en cas de danger tout simplement.

- En tout cas ici, il n'y a aucun danger.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu de problème ? demanda John

- Non aucun…

- Les wraiths ne sont jamais venus ? demanda Ronon qui s'était rapproché

- Si malheureusement, il y a quelques années mais depuis ils ne sont pas revenus…

- Vous avez eu de la chance grommela le satédien.

- C'est rien de le dire renchérit Rodney derrière lui. Euh dites… Terax c'est ça ? L'Aldrian hocha la tête. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à grignoter ?

- Mckay ! s'énerva Sheppard

- Quoi ? Dois je vous rappeler que je vais de l'hypoglycémie ? râla le canadien en levant le menton.

- Vous n'avez plus de barres énergétiques ? demanda John en le regardant d'un air suspicieux

Rodney rougit et baisse les yeux.

- C'est que j'ai déjà tout mangé et…

- Mckay ! Le rationnement vous connaissez ?

- Je dois manger à heures régulières moi ! s'insurgea le scientifique.

- Si vous y tenez, je peux vous inviter dans ma maison intervint Terax. Ma femme vous préparera quelque chose à manger..

- On ne voudrait pas vous déranger et… commença John un peu gêné

- Non, ça sera un honneur pour nous de vous recevoir, nous n'avons pas souvent de visiteurs vous savez…

- Alors ça sera avec plaisir, merci beaucoup Terax, dit doucement Teyla en s'inclinant.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la maison de Terax. Vu de l'extérieur, elle paraissait petite mais lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, ils furent surpris. La pièce principale était assez spacieuse et meublée et décorée avec goût. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn et aux magnifiques yeux verts s'approcha d'eux.

- Voici mon épouse, Lina la présenta Terax. Lina je te présente des voyageurs qui viennent d'arriver dans notre village.

- Je suis Teyla et voici John, Rodney et Ronon dit Teyla en souriant à la jeune femme.

- Enchantée de vous connaître murmura timidement Lina.

- Peux tu nous préparer quelque chose à boire et à manger ? demanda Terax en invitant John et les autres à s'asseoir.

- Bien sûr répondit Lina en s'éloignant vers une autre partie de la maison.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau contenant des boissons et des biscuits.

Rodney allait se jeter dessus mais John l'en dissuada d'un regard. C'est pas possible ça ! Songea le militaire alors que Terax et Lina prenaient place à la table, Rodney ne saura jamais se tenir devant du monde !

ooOoo

Pendant près d'une heure, ils mangèrent et discutèrent. Sheppard et son équipe apprirent ainsi que les Geniis avaient quitté Aldria depuis plusieurs mois en ne laissant rien derrière eux si ce n'était un bunker vide. Les Aldrians vivaient de leurs cultures et n'avaient aucune technologie à échanger. Néanmoins Terax leur promit de leur montrer le bunker des Geniis. Avec un peu de chance, peut être qu'ils y trouveraient quelque chose.

John décida alors de prendre congé de leurs hôtes et voulu partir. Mais il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

- Les nuits tombent rapidement ici expliqua Terax. Si vous voulez nous pouvons vous héberger pour la nuit, nous avons de la place proposa t'il ensuite.

John regarda ses coéquipiers tour à tour et finalement se tourna vers l'Aldrian.

- Nous acceptons avec plaisir Terax répondit il en souriant.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'Elisabeth va s'inquiéter ? demanda Rodney

- Non, elle nous a donné 12 heures, alors je pense que ça ira. Et puis demain on ira la prévenir ne vous faites pas Rodney.

- Très bien répliqua le scientifique.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer les chambres, dit Lina en les invitant à la suivre.

Elle les amena vers le fond de la maison.

- Nous avons deux chambres d'amis expliqua la jeune femme en ouvrant une première porte. Vous pouvez vous les partager comme bon vous semblera. Et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez moi ajouta t'elle avec un sourire.

- Je pense que ça ira, merci beaucoup Lina dit Teyla en souriant avec chaleur à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et s'éloigna.

- Bon je prends la chambre de droite avec Rodney, vous prenez l'autre Teyla ?

- Oui ça ira. Ronon ?

Le satedien répondit par un grognement et suivi Teyla dans la petite pièce.

ooOoo

John venait d'entrer dans la chambre et jetait un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il y avait deux lits jumeaux avec une petite table de nuit entre les deux.

Rodney soupira et se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits. Puis il retira sa veste, ses chaussures et s'allongea. Il s'avisa alors que Sheppard n'avait pas bougé.

- Vous comptez dormir debout ou quoi ? demanda t'il en se redressant.

- Hein ? sursauta Sheppard comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Euh… non je vais m'allonger marmonna t'il ensuite.

Le militaire entreprit alors de se déshabiller sous le regard médusé du canadien. Il retira d'abord sa veste, puis ses chaussures, son pantalon et enfin son t-shirt. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer gris anthracite.

- Eh ben si j'avais su que j'aurai droit à un strip-tease, j'aurai demandé à partager ma chambre avec Teyla maugréa le canadien en se rallongeant.

- Je ne vous plais pas Mckay ? demanda John avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

- A votre avis ? riposta le canadien en tournant le dos à John. Puis il ferma ostensiblement les yeux, signe que le sujet était clos pour lui.

John soupira. Il souffla sur la bougie que leur avait donnée Lina et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il se sentait fatigué mais n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il fini par s'allonger, les bras sous la nuque et resta un long moment le regard fixé au plafond.

- Vous dormez Rodney ? murmura t'il

- J'essaie grinça le canadien, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

- Moi je n'y arrive pas chuchota John en se tournant vers le lit du canadien. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos et était allongé en position fœtale. Dites Rodney, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Quoi ? murmura le canadien excédé. Il finit par se retourner et fit face au militaire.

- Euh… en fait je me demandais si… commença John visiblement gêné.

- Si quoi hmmm ? s'impatienta le scientifique.

- Eh ben, si vous aviez déjà fait ça avec un homme voilà ! lâcha le Colonel en rougissant. Il avait de la chance qu'il fasse sombre dans la pièce, Rodney ne pouvait pas voir sa gêne.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Rodney surpris par la question du militaire

- Oh ne faites pas l'innocent Rodney, vous saviez bien de quoi je parle…

- Vous me prenez pour qui ? s'insurgea Rodney en se redressant brusquement dans son lit. Ça vous prend souvent de poser des questions comme ça hein ? Et tiens puisque vous me le demandez, ça vous est arrivé à vous ? Monsieur le capitaine Kirk ?

- Ben oui… avoua John. C'est pour ça que je vous pose la question…

Rodney resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes et John en profita pour se lever et venir le rejoindre. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et attendit.

- Vous ne dites plus rien Rodney ? souffla t'il

- Euh je… enfin c'est juste que ça me surprends et… enfin je ne savais pas que vous étiez…

- Mais je ne le suis pas Rodney répliqua Sheppard avec un sourire.

- Mais vous venez de dire à l'instant que…

- Oui mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis gay vous savez mais par contre vous je suis sûr que…

- Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! l'interrompit le canadien en haussant le ton

- Shhhht Rodney, vous allez réveiller tout le monde !

- Oh ça va râla le canadien sur un ton plus bas. Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je gnfffffff…

Le canadien n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase, John venait de l'embrasser. Trop surpris pour réagir, Rodney se laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à répondre à son baiser. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent plus par manque d'air qu'autre chose.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? s'insurgea le canadien à voix basse.

- Hey ! On était deux il me semble non ? répondit le militaire sur le même ton

- Oui mais c'est pas qui ai commencé !

- En tout cas, ça n'a pas eu l'air de tellement vous déranger.

- Et alors c'était pas une raison pour… mfffff

Encore une fois, John fit taire le canadien en l'embrassant. Doucement il l'incita à s'allonger et vint se placer au dessus de lui. Rodney rompit le baiser et le dévisagea dans la pénombre.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites ? demanda t'il alors que les mains de John s'infiltraient sous son t-shirt et caressaient sa peau.

- Osez me dire que vous n'en avez pas envie murmura Sheppard en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Mais je… commença le canadien.

Mais autant se battre contre des moulins à vent. Oui il en mourrait d'envie et depuis un long moment même. Alors, il se laissa complètement aller et s'abandonna aux caresses expertes de son futur amant.

**Fin flashback**

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous plait toujours ? reviews ?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Déjà merciiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !! ça fait super plaisir !! Je vais maintenant vous répondre individuellement.

**My-doctor-rodney-mckay** : merciiiiiiiiiiii !!! ouais c'est du Roro tout craché ça !! XD !! il aime bien manger notre Roro !! lol !! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !!

**Marli** : j'aime toujours autant tes reviews !! tu es vraiment adorable !! merciiiiiii !! j'espère que la suite t'enchanterai tout autant^^

**Alpheratz **: Merciiiiiii pour ta review !! Je confirme, les journées sont vraiment courtes pour faire tout ce qu'on voudrait^^ J'espère que la motivation et l'inpiration te reviendront vite !! le flashback va un peu continuer dans ce chapitre ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras toujours !!

Maintenant la suite !! Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 3**

Rodney avait fini par retirer complètement les draps de son lit et les avait remplacés par des propres. Comme si ça pouvait l'aider à ne plus penser… Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Mais pourquoi avait il dit ça à John ? Pourquoi ? Maintenant le militaire allait avoir peur et ç'en serait certainement fini de leur relation… Enfin si relation il y avait… Et là-dessus Rodney avait un sérieux doute. Le canadien ferma les yeux et retourna à ses souvenirs.

**Début flashback**

Ils avaient fait l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et ce n'est ce que sur le matin qu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était Teyla qui les avait réveillés en frappant à la porte de leur chambre. John avait sursauté puis s'était dégagé lentement de l'étreinte du scientifique avant de le secouer légèrement.

- Rodney réveille toi murmura t'il en posant une main sur la large épaule du canadien.

Celui-ci grogna et se retourna sans se réveiller. John accentua la pression de sa main et le secoua plus fort.

- Rodney ! cria t'il cette fois

Le canadien sursauta et se redressa brusquement.

- Keskispass ? demanda t'il pas encore bien réveillé

- C'est l'heure de se lever sourit John en enfilant son boxer qu'il venait de ramasser sur le sol.

- Déjà ? soupira Rodney en se frottant le visage.

- Yep ! Dépêche toi de t'habiller, on a de la route à faire tu te souviens ?

- Ah oui le bunker grommela Rodney en tâtonnant à la recherche de son caleçon.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? fit Sheppard en exhibant un caleçon bleu foncé.

- Oui, donne moi ça ! répliqua Rodney en le lui arrachant des mains. John ? continua t'il plus doucement.

- Moui quoi ? répondit l'américain en boutonnant son pantalon.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit…

- N'est rien d'autre que ce que ça a été Rodney, du sexe…

- Oui je m'en doute mais…

- Mais quoi ? Ecoutes… commença John en fixant son beau regard vert au sien. Je suis attiré par toi et ce depuis un bon moment mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un… enfin… hésita t'il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, je… je ne me sens pas encore prêt tu comprends ? fini t'il par dire en terminant de s'habiller.

- Oui je crois répondit Rodney vaguement soulagé. Lui aussi avait peur et préférait ne pas s'engager non plus… Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait bien aimé avoir un petit quelque chose en plus quand même…

Sheppard le dévisagea un instant et compris que quelque chose tracassait le canadien. Aussi il décida de prendre les devants.

- Rodney… si tu ne veux pas continuer je comprendrai ne t'inquiètes pas dit John en s'avançant vers lui. Je tiens juste à ce que les choses soient claires, si on continue à se voir, ça sera uniquement pour le sexe et rien d'autre.

- Je vois lâcha Rodney en nouant ses rangers. Et je comprends ne t'inquiètes pas dit il ensuite en se redressant. Puis il se rapprocha du militaire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux murmura t'il ensuite au creux de son oreille.

Puis il s'éloigna vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Sheppard ne bougeait pas, trop surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Rodney accepte aussi facilement.

- Alors Colonel ? Vous comptez camper ici ou vous venez ? lança Rodney depuis le petit couloir.

Sheppard secoua la tête et se ressaisit. Puis il suivit le canadien jusque dans la pièce principale ou les attendaient Ronon, Teyla et leurs hôtes.

Le reste de la journée s'était très bien passé et ils étaient rentrés sur Atlantis avec de nouvelles données que Rodney avait réussi à collecter dans l'ancien bunker Genii.

Le soir même, Sheppard était venu le retrouver dans ses quartiers et ils avaient remis ça. Et ensuite, c'était devenu une sorte d'habitude. Plusieurs fois par semaine, ils se retrouvaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

**Fin flashback**

ooOoo

Rodney poussa un nouveau soupir et finalement se décida à bouger un peu. Il attrapa les draps sales et alla les mettre dans la salle de bain. Mais juste devant la porte, il s'aperçu que John avait oublié son t-shirt et avait certainement du mettre un des siens en s'habillant avant de partir. Le vêtement gisait sur le sol juste devant la porte de la salle de bain. Rodney eut un sourire et imagina son amant qui se déshabillait sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Brusquement il secoua la tête et tenta de chasser ces images de son esprit. Ça ne servait à rien, sinon à se faire encore plus de mal. Il ramassa le t-shirt et le fourra dans la pile de draps qu'il tenait. Il irait le laver en même temps et le rendrait à son propriétaire en temps voulu. Pour le moment il voulait juste dormir.

ooOoo

John, quant à lui, était allé se réfugier sur l'un des balcons de la cité. Accoudé à la rambarde, il réfléchissait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit Rodney… ça l'avait touché c'est certain mais il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et surtout c'était trop pour lui… Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le canadien allait tomber amoureux de lui comme ça… Que devait il faire maintenant ? Mettre fin à une relation, qui malgré le fait qu'elle n'allait pas les mener bien loin, le satisfaisait pleinement pour le moment ? Ou alors continuer à le voir en sachant qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui et le voir souffrir à cause de lui ? Non, de ça John en était incapable. Il appréciait et surtout respectait trop le scientifique pour lui faire une chose pareille…

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter de voir Rodney. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui et surtout au lit il était vraiment doué, il lui fallait bien l'admettre. John poussa un lourd soupir et se plongea dans la contemplation de la cité illuminée. Il la trouvait magnifique ainsi parée de toutes ses lumières… Finalement il étouffa un bâillement et décida d'aller se coucher, il avait besoin de dormir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entra dans ses quartiers et qu'il se déshabilla pour la nuit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il portait un des t-shirts de Rodney. Il avait du le prendre par erreur quand il s'était rhabillé en hâte après que Rodney… John secoua la tête et alla mettre le t-shirt dans la salle de bain. Il verrait bien plus tard ce qu'il en ferait. Il alla s'allonger et ferma les yeux, certain de s'endormir rapidement. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Pire, le militaire commença à se sentir bizarre. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et sentait ses yeux le piquer… Comme s'il avait envie de pleurer… Mais pourquoi réagissait il comme ça ? Ok il avait éconduit Rodney quand celui-ci lui avait avoué ses sentiments mais ça n'était pas de sa faute si ça n'était pas réciproque… John déglutit péniblement en sentant la boule dans sa gorge devenir plus grosse. Merde il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer non ? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Parce que Rodney l'avait mis dehors ? Ça n'était pas la première fois et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Oui mais là il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Et alors ? pensa John en secouant la tête et serrant les dents pour tenter de se contrôler. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours réussi à maîtriser ses émotions, ça n'était pas à cause d'une simple petite phrase que lui avait dite son meilleur ami, avec qui il couchait depuis plusieurs semaines, qu'il allait se laisser aller… Mais finalement Rodney était il toujours son meilleur ami ou bien était il plus que ça ?

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que John Sheppard fini par s'endormir, une larme unique roulant sur sa joue et venant s'écraser sur son oreiller.

**TBC**

**Alors ? vous aimez toujours ?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Déjà merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!!

Maintenant place aux remerciements individuels^^

**Marli :** Oh la la c'est malin, je rougis maintenant :$ XD !! Je sais plus où me mettre !! lol !! merci pour ces merveilleux compliments, ça me touche trop !! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^

**Mr-Doctor-Rodney-Mckay :** merciiiiiiiiiii !! Oui je compte toujours sur toi !! XD !! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant !!

**Alfgard :** j'suis contente de te retrouver toi ^^ merci !! Possible que Roro ai réussi à attendrir le coeur de Shep mais tu en sauras plus par la suite !!

**Alpheratz :** Merci ma Alphi !!! J'adore toujours autant tes reviews !! ah tu verras Shep se pose toujours des questions et peut-être qu'il aura une réponse ? J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !!

**Maintenant place au chapitre !! Bonne lecture !!**

**Chapitre 4**

Sheppard entra dans le mess et alla se chercher un plateau. Puis il déambula entre les tables et repéra Rodney assis seul. Il avait ouvert son portable devant lui et, tout en tapotant son clavier, il buvait une tasse de café et grignotait un gâteau au chocolat.

John s'installa en face de lui. Le canadien ne releva même pas la tête de son ordinateur et l'ignora. Pourtant le militaire savait qu'il l'avait vu, Rodney avait levé les yeux lorsqu'il l'avait entendu s'approcher de lui… John se racla la gorge mais Rodney ne réagit pas.

- Euh… Salut Rodney finit il par dire en prenant une gorgée de son café brûlant.

- Quoi ! fut la réponse du canadien qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur son écran.

- Rien répondit Sheppard, je vous disais juste bonjour.

- Oh… alors bonjour et au revoir, je travaille au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué Colonel ! répliqua sèchement Rodney en levant les yeux quelque secondes.

- Ok… soupira Sheppard. Ecoutez Rodney, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle et je…

- C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire là non ? l'interrompit le canadien. On parle ! Vous aviez autre chose à me dire ?

- Oui mais je… enfin pas ici il y a du monde et… commença John un peu gêné et surtout désarçonné par la réaction du canadien.

- Et si moi j'ai pas envie ? mmm ? murmura le canadien en fixant enfin son beau regard bleu dans celui de son amant.

- S'il te plait… chuchota John en se rapprochant un peu. Ecoute ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu…

- Tu es en manque ? C'est ça ? grinça Rodney entre ses dents serrées.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! s'insurgea le militaire, enfin disons que oui un peu mais… Le canadien lui jeta un regard si noir que s'il avait eu un P90 à la place des yeux, il serait mort sur place. Oui… euh… c'est pas le sujet pour l'instant et… bafouilla t'il gêné.

- Alors très bien, donc on a plus rien à se dire rétorqua Rodney en se levant. Il ferma son portable et le glissa sous son bras. On se retrouve pour le briefing d'avant la mission Colonel ajouta t'il plus fort avant de commencer à s'éloigner vers la sortie

John soupira et se leva à son tour. Il suivit le canadien qui venait de franchir la porte du mess et se dirigeait vers un transporteur à grandes enjambées.

- Rodney ! cria t'il derrière lui

Rodney s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Très bien ! s'énerva t'il. Tu veux parler ? Alors vas y je t'écoute !

- Pas ici Rodney, tu sais bien…

- Ok

Le scientifique attrapa le bras de John et l'entraîna vers le transporteur. Une fois à l'intérieur il n'appuya pas sur la carte de la cité et se tourna vers John.

- Bloque le ordonna t'il.

Sans dire un mot, John s'exécuta et se concentra. La porte se referma, les lumières s'éteignirent et la carte de la cité disparut. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet.

- Je t'écoute maintenant dit la voix de Rodney

- C'est que dans le noir c'est pas évident et…

- C'est toi qui voulait parler non ? s'énerva le canadien

- Ok ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit ça l'autre jour hein ? s'emporta brusquement Sheppard.

- Parce que je pensais que le moment était peut-être venu, ça faisait quand même un moment que toi et moi on… Rodney s'interrompit, il ne savait même pas comment nommer la relation qu'il y avait entre lui et John.

- Je sais ça Rodney ! Mais ça ne te donnait pas le droit de…

- Comment ça pas le droit ? Tu te fous de moi Sheppard ? s'insurgea Rodney, tu crois que les sentiments ça se contrôle comme ça hmmm ? Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ?

- Tu sais très bien que si mais là…

- Mais là quoi ? Oh je comprends mieux maintenant ! Monsieur Sheppard est un militaire et il n'a pas envie qu'on sache qu'il a certaines tendances ? Hein c'est ça ? Eh ben il fallait y penser avant de coucher avec moi ! assena le canadien dont la voix montait dans les aigus à présent.

- Je ne vais pas me répéter mais il me semble que tu savais parfaitement où tu allais le jour où je te l'ai proposé rétorqua froidement John. Et tu sembles oublier aussi que moi j'étais prêt à arrêter si tu le voulais, c'est toi qui m'a dit que je pouvais venir quand j'en aurai envie tu te souviens ?

- Je sais ! C'est pas la peine de me le rappeler… Mais je croyais qu'avec le temps, peut-être que… Rodney s'interrompit en soupirant.

- Peut-être que quoi Rodney ?

- Rien laisse tomber soupira le canadien. Débloque nous, j'ai du travail et…

- Attends j'ai pas fini ! l'interrompit Sheppard

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour nous ? demanda John d'une petite voix

- J'en sais rien John, j'en sais vraiment rien murmura le canadien. D'un côté je voudrais continuer mais je ne veux plus que tu me prennes uniquement pour une chose et je sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas…

- Je suis vraiment désolé Rodney… murmura doucement John

- Je te crois… fit Rodney. Ecoute je crois que pour le moment, on devrait peut-être… mfffff

Le canadien n'eut pas le loisir de continuer. Une bouche venait de se poser sur la sienne. John l'embrassait doucement. Pendant quelques secondes, Rodney tenta de résister puis finalement capitula et répondit fiévreusement à son baiser. Il en avait tellement envie ! Les mains du militaire glissèrent dans son dos et se posèrent sur ses fesses. D'une pression il le plaqua encore plus contre lui. Rodney se laissa aller contre lui en gémissant. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, le baiser cessa.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Rodney d'une voix tremblante en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- J'en avais envie c'est tout… répondit doucement John.

- Sheppard tu es un con et tu m'énerves mais je ne peux pas me passer de toi soupira Rodney en se lovant contre lui.

Pour toute réponse, John l'embrassa à nouveau et glissa une main dans son pantalon, caressant lascivement ses fesses rebondies.

- Tes quartiers ou les miens ? demanda t'il d'une voix rauque avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Ici, tout de suite… gémit Rodney en rejetant la tête en arrière afin de permettre à son amant de lui dévorer le cou de baisers brûlants.

- A tes ordres chuchota l'américain en reprenant ses lèvres.

Rodney s'abandonna complètement et laissa le contrôle au militaire. Il savait qu'il allait encore le regretter mais c'était si bon… Il tenta un instant de retrouver la raison et de tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais c'était peine perdue… Il cria lorsqu'il sentit John entrer en lui et aussitôt plus rien n'eut d'importance à part le plaisir qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Bon Dieu qu'il aimait ça !

**TBC**

**Alors ? Je continue ? Ou pas ?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!! ça me fait super plaisir !!!**

**Je suis désolée aujourd'hui je ne peux pas vous remercier individuellement, je manque de temps... Et en plus j'ai un oeil en moins, je vais chez l'ophtalmo dans une demi-heure et je dois mettre un collyre pour dilater ma pupille en vue d'un fond d'oeil... je vous dis pas comme je suis ravie^^**

**Donc encore merci pour vos reviews et voici la suite !! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Chapitre 5**

Sheppard tenta de se relever en grognant et en se massant les côtes. Ronon n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui et il avait mal partout.

- Vous êtes pas assez concentré lâcha le satédien en lui tendant la main pour l'aider.

- Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua le militaire en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

- Non. Sinon vous vous battriez mieux que ça. Il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse ?

- Non, rien du tout.

- Ok. Alors on va reprendre et vous verrez que j'ai raison répliqua Ronon en se mettant en place.

- Euh… Ronon, on pourrait pas faire une pause ? J'ai mal partout et je suis crevé…

- C'est bien ce que je disais, vous êtes pas là répondit le runner en esquissant un sourire. Comme vous voulez ajouta t'il en faisant des mouvements des hanches, de toute façon, Teyla va arriver et je vais pouvoir m'entraîner sérieusement avec elle.

- Merci vous êtes trop bon Ronon grommela le militaire en prenant son sac. A plus tard ajouta t'il avant de sortir de la salle d'entraînement.

Ronon répondit par un grognement et John s'éloigna en soupirant. Il avait vraiment mal partout mais il savait que Ronon avait raison. Il n'était pas vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait ces derniers temps. Il pensait toujours à la même chose ou plutôt toujours à la même personne…

Les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment arrangées entre eux. Ils se voyaient toujours mais plus aussi régulièrement et Rodney lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait plus que de simples parties de jambes en l'air… John ne savait plus où il en était, il avait beau tourner et retourner toute cette histoire dans sa tête, il en revenait toujours au même point. Et même si ses sentiments envers le scientifique le plus têtu de deux galaxies évoluaient, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment…

Le militaire soupira et entra dans un transporteur. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche après un tel entraînement. Il alla donc dans ses quartiers.

ooOoo

Elisabeth se redressa et se massa la nuque en soupirant. Ces fichus rapports de mission la saoulaient et elle avait besoin d'une pause. Elle se leva et décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air sur l'un des balcons de la cité.

En entrant sur le balcon, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. John Sheppard était là et fixait l'horizon devant lui. La jeune femme s'avança et vint se placer à côté de lui.

- Bonjour John, dure journée ? demanda t'elle doucement

- Oh bonjour Elisabeth ! On va dire ça comme ça répondit le militaire en souriant à la diplomate. Et vous ? Besoin de faire une pause ?

- Oui… J'avoue que de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal avoua Elisabeth.

- Ravi de constater que vous l'avez enfin compris sourit John.

Elisabeth secoua la tête en souriant et ne répondit rien. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans les vagues qui déferlaient sous eux. Puis elle reporta son regard sur le militaire et remarqua qu'il semblait pensif.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ? questionna t'elle

- Comment ça ? fit John surpris

- Je ne sais pas, vous avez l'air pensif, ailleurs…

- C'est rien, c'est juste que… enfin disons que je vis une histoire un peu compliquée et je me sens un peu perdu… mais ça n'est pas important.

- Vous savez que si vous voulez en parler, je suis là John.

- Oui, comme je sais que je peux aussi aller voir Kate Heightmeyer, je le sais Elisabeth mais ça va, vraiment ne vous en faites pas.

- Très bien acquiesça la jeune femme. Je vais… Elle fut interrompue par sa radio qui grésillait. Elle porta la main à son oreillette. Weir dit elle. Elle écouta pendant quelques secondes puis ajouta : J'arrive. Elle se tourna vers Sheppard. Il faut que j'y aille John, on me demande en salle des commandes.

- Je viens avec vous dit le militaire en lui emboîtant le pas.

ooOoo

Arrivée en salle des commandes, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le technicien.

- Un problème avec la porte Chuck ? demanda t'elle inquiète.

- Non, nous avons reçu un message du SGC via le Dédale répondit le jeune homme.

- Ah ? Et que dit il ?

- Voyez vous-même dit le technicien en s'écartant de l'écran afin qu'Elisabeth puisse lire.

La jeune femme lut le message tandis que, derrière elle, John Sheppard s'impatientait, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elisabeth se redressa brusquement après avoir fini sa lecture.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'insurgea t'elle

- Faire quoi ? demanda John

- Ils veulent que je renvoie Rodney sur Terre, ils ont besoin de lui, apparemment ils auraient un problème avec la Porte…

- Le Colonel Carter ne peut pas s'en occuper ? demanda John

- Visiblement non puisque c'est elle qui demande Rodney…

- Mais on a besoin de lui ici… commença John

- Je sais soupira Elisabeth. Mais je ne peux pas refuser qu'il parte s'ils ont besoin de lui… Je l'appelle ajouta t'elle en portant la main à son oreillette.

ooOoo

Rodney se trouvait dans son labo. Il était en train d'analyser les données collectées sur Aldria dans l'ancien bunker Genii. Il n'avait pas encore eu vraiment le temps de s'y attarder sérieusement depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de cette mission. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses entre temps et il n'avait pas pu les étudier bien à fond.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas sa radio grésiller la première fois. Ce n'est que la seconde fois qu'il sursauta. Il porta la main à son oreillette.

- Quoi !? râla t'il abruptement

_// Rodney, ici Elisabeth, est-ce que vous pourriez me rejoindre en salle des commandes ?//_

- Tout de suite ? demanda le canadien

_// Oui, c'est assez important. //_ répondit la jeune femme

- Très bien j'arrive.

_// Très bien, Weir terminé.//_

Rodney soupira puis se leva. Il se demandait bien ce que lui voulait Elisabeth.

ooOoo

Rodney arriva en salle des commandes quelques minutes plus tard. Tout naturellement il se dirigea vers le pauvre Chuck qui n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche en voyant le regard noir que lui adressait le scientifique.

- Rodney, venez par ici dit Elisabeth en esquissant un sourire alors que Chuck poussait un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le canadien

- On a reçu un message du SGC répondit la Diplomate en retrouvant son air grave.

Le canadien grommela quelques mots inintelligibles et s'installe face à la console. Il parcouru le message rapidement puis leva les yeux vers Elisabeth.

- Vous avez déjà répondu ?

- Non, je vous attendais…

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas le choix non ? Ils ont de besoin de moi, visiblement Sam Carter a enfin admis que j'étais plus intelligent qu'elle !

- Rodney… intervint Sheppard

- Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Sinon pourquoi aurait elle fait appel à moi hmmm ?

- Ok on sait vous êtes un génie répliqua sèchement le militaire. Alors vous allez faire quoi ? Vous y allez ?

- Oui, et puis de toute façon, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Je suis sûr que je trouverai tout de suite l'origine du problème !

Sheppard secoua la tête en soupirant. Rodney ne changerait jamais mais d'un côté c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait… A nouveau le militaire secoua la tête mais cette fois c'était à cause de la réflexion qu'il venait de se faire… Il aimait Rodney ? Non impossible ! Tu es hétéro se dit il. Oui mais si tu l'es, pourquoi est-ce que tu couches avec Rodney ? lui murmura une petite voix. John serra les dents et ferma les yeux tentant de faire taire cette maudite petite voix qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il se rendit alors compte que Rodney lui parlait. Mais comme il n'avait pas écouté, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter.

- Hé vous allez bien ? demanda Rodney en voyant que le militaire semblait ailleurs.

- Hein ? Oui oui ça va répondit Sheppard en essayant de sourire.

- Donc je vous disais que j'allais partir avec le Dedale qui devrait arriver demain…

- Déjà ? lâcha John malgré lui.

- Comment ça déjà ? le rabroua le canadien. Je vous rappelle qu'il est en route et que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. La Terre est en danger si on ne répare pas la Porte rapidement !

- Ouais c'est vrai vous avez raison. D'ailleurs je me demande s'ils n'auraient pas aussi besoin d'un militaire pour…

- Non John, vous restez ici l'interrompit Elisabeth. Nous avons trop besoin de vous.

- Mais on a aussi besoin de Rodney et…

- Radek Zelenka pourra le remplacer le temps de son absence, vous savez très bien qu'il est très compétent.

- Oui enfin pas autant que moi dit Rodney

- On le sait Rodney sourit Elisabeth. Bien, je vais répondre au SGC et leur dire que vous repartez avec le Dedale demain.

- C'est déjà fait répliqua Rodney en se levant de devant la console. Bon si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais aller terminer ce que j'avais commencé et préparer mes bagages.

- Très bien, allez y. On se revoit plus tard.

Rodney sourit à Elisabeth et quitta la pièce à grands pas.

ooOoo

Le soir même, Rodney était dans ses quartiers et préparait ses affaires pour le départ. Il avait posé son sac sur son lit et le remplissait lorsque qu'on sonna à la porte. En grommelant, le canadien alla ouvrir. La porte coulissa et John Sheppard apparu.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Rodney. Puis, sans même attendre que le militaire entre, il se détourna et retourna près de son lit.

- Te parler répondit John en entrant dans la petite pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t'il en voyant le déballage sur le lit.

- Mes bagages, ça se voit non ?

- Alors tu y vas vraiment ?

- A ton avis ? Oui, ils ont besoin de moi.

- On a aussi besoin de toi ici Rodney…

- Ah tu ne vas recommencer ! s'énerva brusquement le canadien. Déjà je ne pars pas pour toujours et ensuite, vous ne serez pas perdus puisque Radek me remplacera.

John retint un rire et se rapprocha de Rodney.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes de dire ça sourit il

- Je sais, je suis irremplaçable répliqua le canadien. Mais pour le moment c'est calme ici donc… Il ne fini pas sa phrase et continua de mettre des affaires dans son sac.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes Rodney dit brusquement Sheppard

- Pardon ? fit Rodney en levant la tête et en se tournant vers lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes répéta le militaire en nouant son regard à celui du canadien.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je… commença le militaire en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Je t'aime lâcha t'il en baissant les yeux.

**TBC**

**Alors ? je continue ? reviews ?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Alors déjà un immense merci pour vos reviews !!!! ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça booste aussi !!!

Passons aux remerciements individuels^^

**Alfgard :** Ah bah tu verras ça dans le chapitre qui arrive ^^ merci de ta fidélité !! j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !!

**My-Doctor-Rodney-Mckay :** Ah ça tu le sauras après avoir lu ce chapitre ^^ merci, pour mon œil maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux ;-)

**Marli :** Oh oui ça aurait été bien aussi que John l'accompagne ^^ mais dans mon histoire je vois les choses autrement^^ merci pour ta si gentille review, ça me touche toujours à chaque fois !! T'inquiètes je te comprends pour les yeux, je flippe aussi à chaque poussière^^ j'ai eu tellement de soucis avant !!

**Bayas :** Ah je suis trop contente de te revoir !! J'espère que tu ne souffres plus trop et que tu vas mieux !! Merci pour tes 4 reviews, tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir !! Et en plus avec la première tu m'as fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ^^ merciiiiiiiiii !! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!

**Alpheratz :** Toujours fidèle au poste toi aussi, ça fait plaisir !! =) !! Je continues donc^^ J'espère que cette suite te comblera autant que les autres ^^ !!

Bon maintenant je vous laisse découvrir la suite !! Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 6

_- Je ne veux pas que tu partes répéta le militaire en nouant son regard à celui du canadien._

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Je… commença le militaire en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Je t'aime lâcha t'il en baissant les yeux._

ooOoo

_Et maintenant la suite…_

Voilà ça y était, il lui avait dit. John attendait maintenant la réaction de Rodney. Rien. Le silence s'éternisait et commençait à devenir pesant. Sheppard releva la tête. Rodney continuait de faire son sac.

- Rodney ? dit il doucement

Pas de réponse, le scientifique fourrait des vêtements dans son sac déjà bien rempli. Il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte et tentait de bourrer les vêtements qui dépassaient.

- Rodney ? redit le militaire en s'approchant. Doucement il écarta le sac des mains du canadien et se mit face à lui. Lentement il l'incita à lever la tête en passant un doigt sous son menton. Rodney obtempéra et John remarqua alors qu'il avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Pourquoi ? murmura enfin le canadien

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda John

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien Rodney…

- Tu le penses vraiment au moins ou alors c'est juste pour me retenir ?

Sheppard ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Dis quelque chose pensa t'il rageusement. Allez ! s'exhorta t'il mentalement.

- Je… commença t'il. Je crois que je le pense mais…

- Ah tu crois ? répliqua froidement le scientifique. Eh ben moi j'ai besoin de plus ! Et même si tu l'avais vraiment pensé, je serai quand même parti mais les choses auraient été différentes… Maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser, j'ai des choses à terminer avant demain !

- Mais Rodney je…

- Non John, l'interrompit le canadien. Ecoute j'ai envie d'être seul, s'il te plait laisse moi. On se verra demain avant mon départ…

- Très bien, soupira le militaire en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant de sortir il se retourna, espérant que Rodney le retiendrait au dernier moment mais il n'en fut rien. Le canadien lui avait tourné le dos et réarrangeait son sac.

Sheppard poussa un lourd soupir et passa la porte qui se referma sèchement derrière lui.

ooOoo

Une fois le militaire sorti, Rodney se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta ainsi, essayant de prendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque s'il voulait pouvoir partir l'esprit tranquille. Finalement il prit une large inspiration et se redressa. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage et se leva. Il devait terminer son sac et avait d'autres choses à voir avant de partir. Il avait deux ou trois petites recommandations à faire à Radek Zelenka qui allait le remplacer pendant son absence.

ooOoo

De son côté, John était allé se réfugier en salle d'entraînement. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Ça n'était pas qu'il était en colère ou énervé, il avait juste besoin de penser à autre chose que Rodney et ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

Il était là depuis plusieurs minutes, frappant le punching-ball sans discontinuer lorsque Teyla entra et vint le rejoindre.

- Bonsoir John, dit elle doucement.

- Salut Teyla, répondit le militaire sans s'arrêter de frapper le sac. Vous venez vous entraîner à cette heure ? demanda t'il ensuite

- Je pourrai vous retourner la question, répondit simplement l'Athosienne en posant son sac sur un banc.

- J'avais juste besoin de me défouler un peu.

- C'est ce que je vois, sourit la jeune femme. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Vous ? fit John surpris. Je ne l'aurai jamais pensé, vous paraissez si maître de vous…

- Oui c'est vrai et c'est grâce à la méditation, dit elle. Mais aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à me concentrer alors je viens évacuer mon trop plein d'énergie avant de me coucher, pour être plus sereine.

- Je me demande si vous en avez vraiment besoin, marmonna John en frappant le sac de plus en plus fort.

- Vous en revanche, vous êtes sur les nerfs, constata la jeune femme en venant se placer derrière le sac de sable que John martyrisait.

- Yep, on peut le dire !

- Vous voulez en parler ? demanda Teyla en maintenant le sac

- Non.

- Vous devriez pourtant, insista la jeune femme en lâchant le sac. Puis elle vint se placer devant le punching-ball et pris les poignets de Sheppard, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer à frapper.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites Teyla ?

- Venez, répondit la jeune femme. Elle entraîna le militaire vers un banc et l'incita à s'asseoir. Ça ne sert à rien de vous défouler comme ça John, il faut apprendre à canaliser votre énergie et vos émotions car ce sont elles qui vous contrôlent en ce moment.

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? répliqua sèchement Sheppard en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever. Mais il ne put le faire, Teyla l'en empêcha d'un geste.

- Restez assis et fermez les yeux, ordonna t'elle doucement. Videz votre esprit et ne pensez à rien.

- Facile à dire, grommela John les yeux fermés.

- Shhtt, murmura la jeune femme, restez concentré.

John obtempéra et tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur la voix de Teyla. Bientôt, il n'entendit plus qu'elle et il commença à se sentir mieux, apaisé. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'Athosienne lui lâcha les mains, qu'elle tenait depuis qu'elle l'avait asseoir sur le banc, et s'écarta de lui.

- Comment vous sentez vous maintenant ? demanda t'elle

- Mieux, merci Teyla.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi John. Et maintenant, vous avez envie de parler ?

- Pas vraiment et puis c'est un peu compliqué à comprendre, d'ailleurs je m'y perds moi-même… soupira le militaire en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Prenez une bonne nuit de repos et vous y verrez peut-être plus clair demain, conseilla la jeune femme.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, grogna John en se levant. Il s'en va demain ! lâcha t'il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Teyla ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire. Puis elle se leva à son tour et pris son sac.

- Je vais vous laisser, je tombe de fatigue et je vais aller me coucher, déclara t'elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Ok. Bonne nuit Teyla, et encore merci, répondit John en lui rendant son sourire.

- Bonne nuit John, répondit simplement la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte. Laissez un peu de temps au Dr Mckay, et lorsqu'il reviendra je suis sûre que tout ira bien, ajouta t'elle avant de sortir.

John se retourna et voulu lui répondre mais elle était déjà partie. Comment savait elle ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne… Et même là, il ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait juste dit… John réalisa soudain qu'il avait dit « il s'en va demain » et bien sûr ça ne pouvait qu'être Rodney puisqu'il n'y avait que lui partait. Teyla pensait sans doute à une dispute entre eux et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait dit ça avant de partir… John haussa les épaules, il était fatigué lui aussi et il avait besoin de dormir. Demain, il aurait l'occasion de revoir Rodney avant son départ et il essaierait à nouveau de lui parler mais cette fois il ne lui dirait pas qu'il n'était pas sûr. Non parce que maintenant il savait et il en était certain : Il aimait le Docteur Rodney Mckay et il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'ils puissent vraiment être ensembles.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous plait toujours ?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii à toutes pour vos reviews !!! vous êtes vraiment super !!

Alors comme d'habitude, je vais vous répondre individuellement^^

**My-Rodney-Mckay :** merci ma tite Cindy, de ta fidélité^^ t'inquiètes pour ta review folle^^ moi j'adore !! XD !! Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit pour ta si belle Lassie, mais encore une fois je suis sincèrement désolée, mais c'est bien que tu gardes la pêche pour elle !! En tout cas j'espère que mon prochain chapitre te la fera garder et qu'il te plaira !!

**Marli :** Oh la la, arrête de me faire toujours autant de compliments à chaque review, je vais finir par ne plus savoir où me mettre^^ !! Merci pour tes petits bisous, je te les rend avec tout mon coeur !! J'espère que tu vas aller vite mieux toi aussi !!

**Bayas :** Bon je t'ai déjà remerciée avec un MP, mais je le refais encore ici ^^ Merci ma grande !! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant !! Et comme je te l'ai dit, c'est loin d'être fini pour nos deux tourtereaux !! XD !! mais tu le verras par la suite ;-)

Bon maintenant, voici la suite !! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !!

Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 7

Rodney sortit de ses quartiers en grommelant. Il traînait derrière lui un énorme sac de voyage et portait une sacoche, dans laquelle se trouvait son ordinateur portable, à l'épaule. Il se dirigeait vers un transporteur lorsqu'il croisa John.

- Hey Rodney, dit le militaire en le voyant.

Rodney lui fit un vague signe de la main et continua son chemin. John se précipita derrière lui.

- Attends je vais t'aider, dit il en prenant la lanière du sac de voyage.

- Merci, ce machin doit peser au moins une tonne ! râla le canadien en laissant John s'emparer du bagage.

John se contenta de sourire avant de passer la bandoulière à son épaule. Il suivit le canadien jusqu'au transporteur.

- Euh… tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi jusqu'en salle d'embarquement ? demanda le canadien alors qu'il entrait dans le téléporteur.

- Bien sûr, répondit John sans se départir de son sourire. Et… euh est-ce que tu auras cinq minutes après pour qu'on puisse se parler ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et…

- Je ne sais pas, l'interrompit Rodney en appuyant sur la carte de la cité. Je dois déposer mes affaires et ensuite il faut que j'aille voir Zelenka, j'ai deux ou trois choses à voir avec lui…

- Et après ? demanda John alors qu'ils sortaient de la petite cabine.

- Eh bien, il sera presque l'heure de partir… tu sais bien que le Dedale arrive d'ici quelques heures.

- Tu ne vas pas rester des heures avec Zelenka non ?

- Non je ne pense pas mais…

- S'il te plait Rodney, accorde moi juste cinq minutes ok ?

- Ok, soupira le scientifique en commençant à descendre le grand escalier.

- Génial ! sourit Sheppard. On se retrouvera sur la jetée Est alors !

- Oui si tu veux, grommela Rodney alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la porte.

Elisabeth les rejoignit à ce moment là.

- Bonjour Messieurs, les salua t'elle

- Bonjour Elisabeth, répondit Rodney

- Salut Elisabeth, fit John

- Alors Rodney, vous êtes prêt ? demanda t'elle

- Oui si on veut, le Dédale arrive quand déjà ?

- Je viens de recevoir un message du Colonel Caldwell, il sera là dans environ 3 heures, répondit la jeune femme.

- Très bien, ça me laisse assez de temps, répliqua le canadien. Je dois aller voir Radek, continua t'il, je laisse mes affaires ici.

- Bien, alors à tout à l'heure Rodney.

- N'oubliez pas qu'on doit aussi se voir avant votre départ, lui rappela John.

- Oui je sais Colonel ! lança Rodney sans se retourner. Puis il remonta le grand escalier et alla dans son laboratoire voir Radek.

ooOoo

John venait d'arriver sur la jetée Est. Il alla au bord et contempla l'océan d'Atlantica dont les vagues venaient s'écraser sur les murs de la cité. Il respira l'air iodé à pleins poumons puis attendit. Il avait hâte que Rodney arrive. Il savait enfin ce qu'il voulait et surtout ce qu'il ressentait pour le scientifique. Il était prêt à le lui dire et même à le lui montrer aussi. Le militaire sourit et regarda sa montre. Rodney ne devrait pas tarder pensa t'il.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis dix, puis quinze et Rodney n'était toujours pas là. John soupira mais ne bougea pas, persuadé que le scientifique arriverait bientôt. Il resta là pendant encore environ une heure puis il se décida à partir. Rodney ne viendrai plus. Il était bien trop tard, le Dédale était certainement sur le point d'arriver. Sheppard poussa un lourd soupir et décida d'aller en salle d'embarquement.

ooOoo

Rodney sortit du labo satisfait. Zelenka l'avait écouté sans trop râler et il savait que tout allait bien se passer en son absence. Le canadien consulta sa montre. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que le Dédale n'arrive. Il alla en salle d'embarquement rejoindre Elisabeth. Lorsqu'il arriva, il constata qu'elle n'était pas seule, John, Carson, Teyla et Ronon étaient avec elle.

- Alors Rodney ? Vous êtes prêt à partir ? demanda Elisabeth.

- On va dire ça comme ça, grommela le canadien.

- Bien, je viens de recevoir une communication du Colonel Caldwell, le Dédale sera en orbite autour de la planète d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Hermiod vous téléportera.

Rodney hocha la tête et sourit à la jeune femme. Puis Carson s'approcha de lui. L'écossais l'enlaça et Rodney, un peu surpris, tapota maladroitement son épaule. Puis le médecin s'écarta de lui. Il était visiblement assez ému.

- Oh non Carson, je vous en prie, vous n'allez pas vous mettre à pleurer tout de même ! s'exclama le canadien en voyant le visage de son ami.

- Non… articula l'écossais en essayant de garder une certaine contenance.

- Je ne m'en vais pas à l'autre bout de la galaxie… hem… enfin si mais… je vais vite revenir de toute façon !

- Je sais mon ami, mais c'est plus fort que moi, expliqua Carson en prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- Euh Rodney… intervint doucement John. Est-ce que je peux vous parler avant que vous ne partiez ?

- C'est que je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps et… commença le canadien

- Allez y, l'interrompit Elisabeth, vous avez encore un peu de temps Rodney.

- Alors très bien mais pas plus de 5 mn Colonel.

- ça suffira, répliqua John soulagé.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent dans un couloir adjacent. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller bien loin, le Dédale étant sur le point d'arriver. John résolu donc de dire à Rodney ce qu'il ressentait sans pouvoir vraiment le lui montrer ensuite.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire de si important ? demanda Rodney

- Euh… c'est pas facile mais… commença Sheppard.

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore, j'ai peu de temps John ! Alors il faudrait que tu te décides assez vite là !

- Ok… hem… je… je t'aime Rodney, souffla le militaire.

- Encore ?! s'exclama Rodney qui sentait la colère monter. Ecoute si c'était pour me dire ça, c'était pas la peine de…

- Oui mais là je suis vraiment sincère Rodney, l'interrompit le militaire qui commençait à paniquer un peu à l'idée que le scientifique refuse de l'écouter plus, je le pense vraiment tu sais…

- Oh… fit le canadien, c'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire. Sa colère venait de retomber en un instant devant l'air misérable de John.

Il était réellement surpris par cette révélation et il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et son départ imminent ne rendait pas les choses faciles.

- Oui oh… Rodney… répliqua John. Je sais que c'est un peu surprenant de te dire ça comme ça surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir mais j'avais besoin de te le dire avant que…

Le militaire fut interrompu par la voix du Colonel Caldwell. Il venait d'appeler Elisabeth par radio. Sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes retournèrent près de la porte.

- Le Dr McKay est prêt à être téléporté Colonel, annonça Elisabeth.

- Très bien, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Nous vous recontacterons plus tard. Caldwell terminé.

- Très bien. Weir terminé.

Rodney venait de prendre son sac et tenait la sacoche de son portable à la main. Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire aux personnes présentes et s'arrêta sur John. Il articula silencieusement « je t'aime » juste avant d'être téléporté. Sheppard serra les dents et sortit en courant de la salle d'embarquement. Il avait besoin d'air.

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous plait toujours autant ? je continue ou pas ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Alors déjà merciiiiiiiii à toutes pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça booste pour la suite !!

Comme d'habitude, je vais vous remercier individuellement ^^

**Annabeilles :** Oh je suis contente de te voir sur ma fic, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir tu sais !! et je suis doublement contente parce que tu aimes bien mon histoire. T'inquiètes tu finiras par savoir comment ça se termine mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ^^ en attendant j'espère que la suite te plaira !!

**My-Dr-Rodney-Mckay :** oui il est parti mais il va revenir, t'qinuiètes ma poulette ^^

**Marli :** J'aime toujours autant tes reviews ma Marli :D !! Mais je ne sais pas si tu aimeras leurs retrouvailles autant que ça ^^ mais je ne dis rien et te laisse découvrir la suite ^^

**Bayas :** ouais c'est vrai qu'il est pas sympa de l'avoir planté^^ voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ma grande !!

**Melissande OL :** oh encore une nouvelle ^^ merci de ta review c'est super gentil !! oui c'est vrai qu'on pourrait penser qu'ils ne sont pas discrets mais justement c'est pour ça que Roro articule silencieusement, seul John peut le voir en fait... et puis j'avais envie de penser que les autres ne savent pas forcément lire sur les lèvres^^ et aussi c'est furtif puisque c'est juste avant qu'il soit téléporté^^ en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant

**Alpheratz :** Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ma grande !! Ben en fait si roro s'en va, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix, on lui a demandé son aide... et puis oui en quelque sorte, il va faire mariner son John !! XD !! mais j'en dis pas plus, tu le comprendras par la suite !!

Place maintenant au chapitre !! Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 8

Lors de son arrivée sur le Dédale, Rodney avait été accueilli plutôt fraîchement par le Colonel Caldwell. Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par un militaire non ?

Il avait donc récupéré les données que lui avait transmises le Colonel Carter ainsi qu'une vidéo qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir et s'était retiré dans ses quartiers. Il avait du travail qui l'attendait. Le scientifique avait dans l'idée que son voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos. Et puis surtout il voulait commencer le plus rapidement possible pour éviter de penser. De penser à John et à ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant qu'il ne parte…

Rodney soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Puis il pris son portable et l'ouvrit. Il était temps de regarder ce que Sam Carter lui avait envoyé.

ooOoo

John était sur un balcon depuis un long moment maintenant. La nuit était tombée et cela faisait des heures que Rodney était parti. Le militaire leva les yeux vers le ciel piqué d'étoiles et imagina le Dédale en train de filer vers la Terre… Il ne savait même pas quand Rodney reviendrait et il lui manquait déjà terriblement.

Sheppard repensa à la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dite juste avant qu'il ne parte… et à la réponse de Rodney au moment où il avait été téléporté. A ce souvenir, il sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux le piquer. John serra les dents et s'appuya plus fort sur la rambarde. Il ne voulait pas craquer, ça ne servait à rien. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de reprendre contenance mais il semblait que c'était peine perdue. Mais le militaire ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Toujours accroché de toutes ses forces à la rambarde, il baissa la tête et s'obligea à respirer profondément. Il se redressa brusquement en entendant du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et constata que c'était Carson. L'écossais s'avança vers lui.

- Vous non plus, vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? lui demanda le médecin

- Pas vraiment, soupira John. Il avait réussi à retrouver une certaine contenance mais il bénissait tout de même l'obscurité ambiante car il savait qu'il ne devait pas être beau à voir avec les yeux rouges…

- Vous êtes parti très vite tout à l'heure, dit Carson en venant se placer à côté de John.

- Ouais, j'avais besoin d'être seul, répondit Sheppard.

- Je ne pensais pas que le départ de Rodney vous marquerai autant Colonel.

- Pourquoi ? C'est mon ami tout autant que vous Carson… il va me manquer et d'ailleurs… John s'interrompit en sentant que sa voix se cassait. Il se détourna et fixa son regard sur l'horizon.

- Tout va bien John ? fit Carson en le voyant porter la main à son visage.

- Ouais… c'est rien, murmura Sheppard. Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai besoin de dormir, ajouta t'il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Mais alors qu'il passait devant le médecin, un rayon de lune les éclaira et Carson vit des larmes sur le visage du militaire. A voir la réaction de Sheppard, il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux là, Carson en aurait mis sa main à couper. Cependant, il préféra ne rien en dire, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Aye, se contenta de dire Carson. Bonne nuit John.

- Bonne nuit Carson, répondit Sheppard en sortant.

ooOoo

Plusieurs jours avaient passé et le Dédale se rapprochait de la Terre, Hermiod ayant poussé les moteurs à leur maximum pour leur permettre d'arriver le plus vite possible. Rodney avait étudié les données transmises par Samantha Carter et visionné la vidéo. Ce que lui avait dit Sam sur cette vidéo lui avait se dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Les Oris avaient réussi à prendre le contrôle de la Porte, tout du moins de l'Iris, ce qui revenait au même finalement. Et cela avait obligé le Général Landry a isoler la base de tout contact extérieur. Ils étaient tous confinés au SGC depuis près de deux semaines. Sam avait essayé tout ce qui était en son pouvoir mais les Oris étaient puissants et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. C'est pourquoi elle avait fait appel à Rodney, sachant qu'il était le deuxième spécialiste de la Porte et qu'il avait autant de connaissances qu'elle.

ooOoo

Rodney sortit de ses quartiers et alla dans le poste de pilotage. Il voulait parler au Colonel Caldwell. Lorsqu'il arriva, le militaire l'ignora, se contentant de deux ou trois mots à ses subordonnés.

- Je peux vous parler ? demanda Rodney

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez Dr McKay ? répliqua Caldwell sèchement.

- Savoir quand est ce qu'on arrive… j'ai étudié les données et j'ai peut-être une idée… est-ce qu'on pourrait sortir de l'hyperespace pour que je puisse envoyer un message à Sam Carter ? On doit être à portée de la Terre, non ?

- En effet, mais comme vous le savez nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

- Je sais et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'envoie ce message à Carter, elle pourra déjà commencer à étudier le plan que je lui envoie et ensuite lorsque j'arriverai, on pourra tout de suite se mettre au travail.

- Je vois… Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de vous au moins ? Il serait dommage que le Colonel Carter perde du temps pour rien, ironisa le militaire

- A votre avis hmmm ? Bien sûr que je suis sûr de moi ! s'énerva Rodney. Alors vous allez sortir de l'hyperespace oui ou non ?!

Caldwell grommela quelques paroles inintelligibles dans sa barbe et donna ses ordres. La fenêtre se ferma et le vaisseau s'immobilisa brusquement.

- Bien, maugréa Rodney en s'approchant des commandes. Il tapota sur le clavier durant quelques minutes puis se redressa le sourire aux lèvres. Voilà j'ai tout transmis à Carter.

- Alors nous pouvons repartir ? dit le Colonel sarcastique

Rodney se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'éloigna à grands pas. Bon sang ce que ces militaires pouvaient l'énerver ! Tous les mêmes, tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête ! Enfin, au moins il en connaissait un qui pouvait sortir du lot… Le canadien se remit à penser à John, se demandant ce qu'il faisait à cet instant précis. Ces derniers jours il s'était concentré à fond sur son travail et ne s'était pas octroyé la moindre pensée hors de ce contexte. Il ne voulait et surtout ne pouvait pas penser à lui… Il lui manquait énormément c'était vrai mais il devait se focaliser sur ce pour quoi on lui avait demandé de venir… Il avait hâte d'arriver sur Terre afin de pouvoir travailler avec Sam…

**TBC**

**Mouais bon, je suis pas trop satisfaite mais je tiens à ce que vous ayez la suite donc… j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout !!**

**Reviews ?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!! J'suis sur un petit nuage là ^^ ça fait trop plaisir de voir que ma fic est suivie par autant de personnes !!

Passons aux remerciements individuels^^

**Annabeilles :** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Sophie !! tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir !! je crains que pour la relation entre Roro et John, ça traine encore un peu dans ce chapitre^^ mais j'espère que ça ta plaira toujours autant !!

**Alpheratz :** Euh non j'ai pas honte^^ sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire nan ? ^^ euh... oui il y aura des retrouvailles mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite... En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant !!

**Marli :** Bah voilà ça y est, j'suis encore écarlate !! Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes reviews aussi gentilles hein ? ^^ Ma Biche, tu risques d'être un peu déçue par la suite mais je ne dis rien, je préfère te laisser la surprise^^

**Bayas1 et Bayas 2 :** ^^ euh... je ne sais pas à laquelle m'adresser alors je vais remercier les deux !! XD !! Merci ma grande, pour ta fidélité, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir !! Ouais d'abord, toi tu les tues et nous on ne fait que les torturer, avoue que c'est quand même mieux nan ? ^^ en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !!

**Melissande :** Merci de me suivre aussi ^^ Bah pour les retrouvailles c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, comme je le disais à Marli^^ faudra faire preuve d'un peu de patience ;), en attendant j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les autres !!

**Camidrena :** Encore une nouvelle ^^ ça me fait trop plaisir !! Euh je pense que tu risques de m'en vouloir un peu pour la suite ^^ Mais je te laisse juger par toi même !! Encore merci pour ta review !!

Place au chapitre maintenant, bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 9

Rodney était parti depuis maintenant près de trois semaines. John s'en était accommodé même si ça lui avait été difficile. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix à vrai dire.

Dire que Rodney lui manquait était un euphémisme. Sans le canadien, il se sentait vraiment seul. Chaque jour, il se demandait ce que Rodney était en train de faire. S'il allait bien – le scientifique n'avait toujours pas donné de ses nouvelles – et surtout s'il lui manquait à lui aussi…

Mais il n'y avait pas que la présence du canadien qui lui manquait, John devait bien se l'avouer… Depuis trois semaines, il n'avait plus de relations sexuelles, d'ailleurs avec qui ? Il avait résolu de rester fidèle à Rodney et avait décidé de l'attendre, plusieurs mois même s'il le fallait. Il était vraiment très amoureux et n'avait pas envie de perdre celui qui était, à présent, l'homme de sa vie…

ooOoo

Justement, sur Terre, l'homme de la vie du Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard se trouvait devant la porte des étoiles et tentait une nouvelle expérience avec Samantha Carter. Rodney était arrivé à Cheyenne Mountain depuis maintenant presque deux semaines et ils n'avaient pratiquement pas avancé. La porte était toujours aux mains des Oris mais grâce à un programme conçu par Sam et lui-même, Rodney avait réussi à reprendre temporairement le contrôle de la porte. Malheureusement, les Oris avaient rapidement pallié cette difficulté et avaient repris l'avantage.

Le pauvre Général Landry s'en arrachait les cheveux et ne savait plus à quel Saint se vouer. Rodney et Sam travaillaient sans relâche depuis plusieurs jours à l'amélioration de ce programme et à une reconfiguration complète du DHD de la base et des commandes de l'iris. Mais les Oris semblaient toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux…

- Vous êtes prêt McKay ? demanda Sam, depuis la salle des commandes

- Oui, c'est quand vous voulez ! grogna Rodney en vérifiant les données de l'appareil qu'il avait branché à la porte.

- Ok. J'envoie l'impulsion, dit la jeune femme. Vous devriez vous éloigner sinon vous risquez de prendre les ondes de choc, conseilla Sam avant d'appuyer sur une touche de son clavier.

Rodney grommela entre ses dents mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il tenait à rester au cas où il y aurait une réaction et qu'il faille intervenir rapidement. Malheureusement, les prévisions de Sam se révélèrent exactes et une violente onde de choc se propagea jusqu'à Rodney, le projetant dans les airs. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol à quelques mètres de la porte.

- McKay ! cria Sam en le voyant retomber. Puis elle attrapa le micro. Une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement, vite ! hurla t'elle avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était auprès de Rodney qui reprenait difficilement conscience.

- Ça va aller Rodney, murmura t'elle, le médecin arrive.

- Ça… ça a marché ? balbutia Rodney en tentant de se redresser.

- Shttt ne bougez pas, vous venez de subir un important traumatisme, dit doucement Sam alors qu'au même moment, une équipe médicale dirigée par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain clair arrivait auprès d'eux. Rodney fut soulevé et allongé sur une civière tandis que le jeune médecin prenait ses constantes. Puis le canadien fut emmené à l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, il allait mieux. Le médecin n'avait rien diagnostiqué de sérieux si ce n'est une bonne commotion et quelques contusions. Mais malgré le fait qu'il aille mieux, la jeune femme avait tenu à le garder quelques jours en observation. Le canadien avait un peu râlé, arguant qu'on avait besoin de lui et que Sam et son équipe ne s'en sortiraient pas sans lui, le médecin avait tenu bon. Rodney avait finalement capitulé non sans bouder un peu.

Il se reposait lorsque Sam fit son entrée.

- Alors vous vous sentez mieux Rodney ? demanda t'elle en s'approchant de son lit.

- Oui ! Et ce n'est pas faute de le répéter mais on ne veut pas me laisser sortir d'ici ! râla le canadien en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Le Dr Keller vous torture ? sourit Sam

- Ah c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? grommela Rodney

- Oui, vous le sauriez si vous lui aviez demandé, dit Sam dont le sourire s'élargissait.

- Au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas aperçue, j'ai failli mourir ! Alors j'avais d'autres préoccupations figurez vous !

Sam éclata franchement de rire alors que Rodney se renfrognait encore plus.

- Eh bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici ! fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

- Ah non moi je rigole pas ! répliqua Rodney sèchement. En plus je sais même pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle !

- Rien, articula Sam après s'être calmée. Je suis contente de voir que vous allez mieux McKay.

- Humpf ! grogna Rodney en levant le menton.

- Bien, sourit le médecin, je vais prendre vos constantes et ensuite vous vous reposez c'est compris ?

- Oui, soupira Rodney en levant les yeux au ciel. Tiens puisque vous êtes là, ajouta t'il à l'intention de Sam, dites à… euh…

- Jennifer, sourit le médecin en continuant son examen

- Jennifer, continua Rodney, que vous avez besoin de moi et…

- C'est bon Rodney, on peut se passer de vous, l'impulsion a fonctionné, annonça Sam en souriant. C'est ce que j'étais venue vous dire. On a repris le contrôle de la porte…

- Ouais pour le moment ! maugréa Rodney

- Merci de votre optimisme McKay ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'utilise le programme que vous avez créé pour protéger nos données et l'accès aux commandes…

- Ah ! l'interrompit le scientifique en prenant un air suffisant

- Votre modestie vous perdra Rodney, ironisa la jeune femme.

Rodney haussa les épaules en se renfrognant. N'empêche que c'était quand même son programme qu'ils utilisaient non ?

- Tout va bien, dit brusquement Jennifer Keller en se redressant. Vos constantes sont bonnes, ajouta t'elle en souriant au canadien.

Un sourire auquel Rodney répondit de bonne grâce. C'était étrange, il trouvait cette jeune femme vraiment attirante et surtout très gentille. Et puis il adorait son parfum aussi et… Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? songea t'il brusquement. Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus, Carter l'interrompit.

- Je vous laisse, reposez vous. On aura encore besoin de vous après, ajouta t'elle en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

Rodney hocha la tête d'un air absent, ses pensées toujours tournées vers Jennifer. La jeune femme s'était éloignée après l'avoir examiné mais il pouvait encore sentir les effluves de son parfum et cela le troublait plus qu'il ne le pensait… Il s'aperçu alors que depuis qu'il était confiné dans cette infirmerie, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à John…

**TBC**

**Alors ? Vous avez envie de me frapper ou pas ? ^^ Une petite review quand même ?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!! Vous êtes des mamours !!!! ça fait vraiment trop plaisir et ça booste aussi !!**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard, ce week-end je n'étais pas vraiment là et hier j'ai fait un malaise du à la chaleur^^ J'ai eu 3 beaux pompiers qui se sont occupés de moi, c'était le pied^^**

**Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrai pas non plus répondre individuellement à vos reviews, là je suis à mon boulot et je profite d'une petite pause pour poster ce chapitre. Je sais c'est pas bien^^**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !!**

Chapitre 10

L'alarme de la porte résonnait dans la cité. Elisabeth était descendue de son bureau perchoir et avait rejoint Chuck en salle des commandes.

- Alors Chuck ? On a un code ? demanda t'elle en croisant les bras sous ses seins.

- Oui Madame, répondit le technicien en consultant l'écran, c'est… le SGC, acheva t'il en se tournant vers la Diplomate qui avait ouvert de grands yeux.

- Vous en êtes certain ?

- Oui Madame, ah nous avons une communication vidéo, ajouta t'il en pianotant sur son clavier.

Sur l'écran, une image floue apparu puis elle se stabilisa et la jeune femme reconnu…

- Rodney ? s'exclama t'elle surprise

- Bonjour Elisabeth, dit le scientifique en souriant.

- Vous allez bien ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne revenez pas ? La porte fonctionne on dirait non ?

Le scientifique ne broncha pas sous l'avalanche de questions de la dirigeante. Il se contenta de garder son sourire et s'expliqua.

- Oui, mais je dois rester pour superviser…

- Pour nous aider Mckay, fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

- Oui pour aider, grommela t'il en tournant la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler et qui n'était autre que Sam, hem… oui… bredouilla t'il en refaisant face à Elisabeth, donc je vous disais que je devais rester pour aider à la construction d'une arme qui pourrait aider la Terre dans la guerre contre les Oris.

- Ah… et vous en avez pour longtemps ? questionna Elisabeth

- Je ne pense pas non, une semaine, voire deux ou peut être moins… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous donnerai régulièrement des nouvelles.

Au même moment, John Sheppard, qui avait entendu l'alarme lui aussi, venait d'arriver suivi de Teyla et Ronon.

- Elisabeth ? Qu'est-ce… commença t'il, puis son regard s'arrêta sur l'écran et il se figea. Rodney ?

- Hey salut Colonel ! Teyla, Ronon… fit le canadien en leur faisant un signe de la main

- Bonjour Dr Mckay, sourit l'Athosienne tandis que Ronon se contentait un hochement de tête et d'un vague grognement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? réussi à demander John, si la Porte fonctionne, pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas ?

- Elisabeth vous l'expliquera, répondit Rodney très vite. Je n'ai plus trop le temps, on m'attend. Je vous recontacterai.

- Très bien, fit la Diplomate un peu désarçonnée. Alors à plus tard Rodney.

Le canadien hocha la tête et la communication fut coupée. Elisabeth se tourna vers Sheppard. Le militaire continuait de fixer l'écran, comme si Rodney était toujours là. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

- Bon eh bien, nous avons au moins eu des nouvelles, soupira Elisabeth en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Oui, répliqua Teyla, au moins nous savons qu'il va bien et qu'il va bientôt revenir. N'est ce pas John ? continua la jeune femme en regardant le militaire.

- Si vous le dites, grommela t'il en sortant enfin de sa torpeur. Bon je vais aller m'entraîner un peu.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna à grands pas.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de couper la communication. Il se sentait mal brusquement. Il avait vu John et ça lui avait remué le cœur… Il se leva et sortit de la salle des commandes, il avait besoin de changer d'air. Il décida d'aller à l'infirmerie, voir Jennifer. Il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec elle. Elle semblait l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était et surtout ne paraissait pas dérangée par son caractère. Rodney sentait qu'il pouvait être lui-même avec elle. Et pourtant parfois, il lui arrivait de masquer certaines facettes de sa personnalité rien que pour lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle aimait qu'il soit comme ça.

Il n'y avait encore rien eu de spécial entre eux, juste une bonne entente et une certaine complicité que le canadien appréciait beaucoup.

ooOoo

Jennifer était en train de terminer l'examen d'un jeune militaire lorsque Rodney entra dans l'infirmerie. Il s'avança vers elle mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il recula alors doucement et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en plastique pour l'attendre. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux et s'appliquait à regarder partout autour de lui, sauf dans sa direction. Cela fit sourire le médecin qui termina rapidement son examen et pris congé de son patient. Puis elle s'approcha de lui.

- Hey Rodney, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Encore une écorchure qui s'infecte ? sourit elle

- Oh non pas du tout, se récria le canadien en levant les mains. Je… j'avais juste envie de venir vous voir et… bafouilla t'il en rougissant, mais si je dérange, je peux revenir vous savez… continua t'il en se levant brusquement.

Mais Jennifer l'obligea à se rasseoir d'une pression sur ses épaules.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas et vous le savez, le gronda t'elle gentiment. J'ai encore deux ou trois petites choses à régler et je suis toute à vous, ajouta t'elle en souriant.

- Oh… euh eh bien vous avez déjeuné ? hem… bien sûr puisqu'il est 4 heures de l'après midi… enfin euh…

- On peut toujours aller boire un café, proposa la jeune femme dont le sourire s'élargissait alors que Rodney était au comble de la gêne.

- Ah oui un café c'est parfait, oui parfait… bredouilla le scientifique.

Jennifer hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire et s'éloigna. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et tous deux sortirent de l'infirmerie et allèrent au mess.

ooOoo

John courrait en essayant de se vider l'esprit. Il avait vu Rodney, pas longtemps c'est vrai mais il l'avait vu. Et il avait l'air d'aller très bien. Pourtant le militaire avait la sensation que quelque chose était différent chez lui. Il l'avait trouvé distant avec lui. Bon dans un sens c'était normal, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls d'un côté comme de l'autre mais pourtant John sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Comme si le canadien avait été gêné et avait voulu s'enfuir lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Sinon pourquoi aurait il coupé aussi vite la communication ?

John se sentait frustré d'être encore seul. Rodney lui manquait tellement. Et maintenant c'était pire encore parce qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt revenir mais qu'il ne savait pas quand… Et il lui fallait encore attendre… Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, ça faisait déjà pratiquement un mois depuis son départ. John serra les dents en sentant ses yeux le piquer. Ça n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller ! Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et accéléra sa course. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le Major Lorne qui se trouvait devant lui et failli lui rentrer dedans.

- Hey Colonel ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda le jeune homme alors que Sheppard reprenait son souffle.

- Rien Major, répondit John en se redressant. Je ne vous avais pas vu, désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal mon Colonel, sourit le jeune militaire. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

- Ouais pourquoi ? fit John

- C'est rare de vous voir courir comme ça tout seul alors…

- Non ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais juste besoin de bouger, bon je vous laisse, j'aimerai continuer de courir encore un peu…

- Si je peux me permettre mon Colonel, vous avez l'air vraiment épuisé et je ne sais pas si…

John dévisagea un instant Evan puis finalement s'avisa qu'il avait raison. Il avait les jambes en coton et le souffle court.

- Vous avez raison Major, je vais plutôt aller prendre une bonne douche, sourit John

- Sage décision, approuva le jeune homme.

Sheppard hocha la tête et dépassa le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner rapidement. De son côté, Evan le regardait partir songeur.

**TBC**

****

Alors ? vous avez aimé ? reviews ? me frappez pas, je sais ce que je fais^^ ça ira mieux après vous verrez !!  



	11. Chapter 11

Alors déjà un énorme merci à vous toutes pour vos super reviews !!!!

Je vais maintenant vous répondre individuellement^^

**Annabeilles :** Merci de ta fidélité ma tite Sophie !!! c'est super gentil !! hem... oui j'ai dit que ça irait mieux mais en fait c'est pas pour tout de suite !! Je sens que tu vas vouloir me frapper à la fin de ce chapitre^^

**Marli :** Merci ma Biche !!! tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir !!! euh... je crois que tu devrais prendre des tranquilisants avant de lire ce chapitre !! XD !! je sens que tu ne vas pas aimer !! mais pitié me frappe pas !! XDééééééééé !! ouais un vrai malaise^^ bah quoi ? ils étaient super mignons les pompiers en plus !! XD !!

**Bayas :** merciiiiiii ma grande !! t'inquiètes pour la suite, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance en fait^^ Fais bien tes séances de kiné alors ! et j'espère que ton oeil va mieux !!

**Exo-tiKway :** coucou toi ^^ ça fait plaisir de te voir ici !! j'adore tes fics mais je suppose que tu le sais ^^ on aura bientôt la suite de la nouvelle ? ^^ bah quoi ? je demande !! XD !! j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !!

**Alpheratz :** merci de ta fidélité ma Alphy !! oh la la ^^ là tu vas vraiment avoir envie de tuer Keller alors !! XD !! mais pitié me frappe pas !! lol !! mais remarque si j'ai encore mes 3 beaux pompiers à dispo, pas de soucis !! lol !! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!

**Melissande :** Merci pour ta review sur cette fic et pour toutes les autres sur mes autres fics !! tu es adorable !! !! meuh non boude pas ^^ hem... quoique tu risques de bouder encore plus après ce chapitre !! XD !! en tout cas j'espère qu'il te plaira !!

Bon ben voici la suite !! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours !!

Chapitre 11

Rodney et Jennifer étaient assis à une petite table au fond du mess. Face à face, ils sirotaient un café pour le canadien et un thé pour la jeune femme.

- Vous allez partir bientôt ? demanda Jennifer en fixant son regard à celui du scientifique.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Rodney. Je dois encore aider le Colonel Carter pour la mise au point de l'arme contre les Oris…

- Oh… et ça va vous prendre du temps non ?

- Probablement, mais bon si je suis là, je suis persuadé que… Le regard de Jennifer s'assombrit un peu. Oui… enfin sûrement plusieurs jours encore, acheva t'il en lui souriant.

La jeune femme retrouva le sourire et sa main vint se poser sur la table, se rapprochant doucement de celle de Rodney. S'il en aperçut, il ne le montra pas mais Jennifer n'était pas dupe et vu l'air nerveux qu'il avait en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, il l'avait vue mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Le sourire du médecin s'élargit et avança sa main si près que leurs doigts se frôlèrent. A ce contact, Rodney sursauta mais ne retira pas sa main, aussi Jennifer s'enhardit et la pris dans la sienne. Immédiatement leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Rodney se sentait mieux, plus à l'aise.

Ils étaient là depuis quelques minutes lorsque Samantha Carter vint les rejoindre.

- Hem… fit elle pour indiquer sa présence. Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais on a besoin de vous McKay. On vous attend pour la simulation.

- Oh… euh… oui j'arrive, répondit le canadien en rougissant et en se levant brusquement. Je… euh… on se voit plus tard Jennifer ? ajouta t'il à l'intention de la jeune femme qui s'était aussi levée.

- Oui, de toute façon j'ai du travail qui m'attends à l'infirmerie, déclara t'elle. Puis sans crier gare, elle s'approcha de Rodney, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Rodney resta interdit pendant quelques secondes et, au moment où elle s'éloignait, il la retint et l'attira contre lui. Puis il l'embrassa doucement et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, s'éloigna avec Sam.

- Eh bien, je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin vous décider ! lança Sam alors qu'ils allaient vers l'ascenseur.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rodney alors qu'ils entraient dans la cabine.

- Parce que ça fait un moment que Jennifer attendait ça, ça se voyait, sourit la jeune femme en s'identifiant avec sa carte. Puis elle appuya sur un niveau et l'ascenseur descendit.

- Vous croyez ? fit Rodney un peu gêné.

- Mais oui. Et moi qui croyais que vous étiez avec Sheppard ! dit elle alors que la cabine s'immobilisait et que les portes s'ouvraient.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama le canadien surpris. Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Eh bien, quand vous avez appelé Atlantis et que vous parliez au Dr Weir en vidéo, lorsque le Colonel Sheppard est arrivé dans le champ de la vidéo, j'ai cru voir quelque chose entre vous… expliqua la jeune femme devant l'air catastrophé du canadien. Mais à voir votre réaction, j'ai certainement du me tromper, ajouta t'elle en souriant.

A ces mots, Rodney se figea. John ! Il l'avait quasiment oublié ! C'est vrai que quand il l'avait vu sur l'écran vidéo, ça lui avait fait quelque chose… Le militaire lui manquait mais maintenant…

- McKay ? fit une voix féminine interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

- Oui, oui je suis là, grommela t'il.

Sam hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans le labo où du travail les attendait. Rodney oublia ce à quoi il pensait juste avant et commença la simulation avec Sam et les autres techniciens.

ooOoo

La douche avait fait un bien fou à John. Il était maintenant allongé sur son lit et tentait de lire pour la énième fois Guerre et Paix. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'avait commencé… Il essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture pour ne pas penser à Rodney d'abord et à Lorne ensuite. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de bizarre lorsqu'il avait croisé le Major un peu plus tôt. Il s'était senti attiré par lui… Etrange quand il pensait et était même sûr qu'il était amoureux de Rodney. Oui mais voilà, Rodney n'était pas là et John avait la certitude que le canadien lui cachait quelque chose… Sa réaction lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus pendant la conversation vidéo était plus qu'équivoque pour lui… Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. John soupira et se concentra. La porte coulissa et s'ouvrit sur Evan Lorne.

- Lorne ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème ? demanda John en se levant brusquement alors que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, attendant certainement que son supérieur l'invite à entrer.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas mon Colonel, je venais juste vous demander si vous n'aviez pas faim… Il est tard et on ne vous a pas vu au mess ce soir alors…

- Ah oui ? fit John en consultant sa montre. C'est vrai, j'avais pas vu l'heure. Et c'est vrai aussi que j'ai faim, sourit il.

- Alors on y va, dit Evan en emboîtant le pas au militaire.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en discutant.

ooOoo

A cette heure avancée de la soirée, le mess était presque désert. Ils aperçurent Carson qui mangeait seul à une table. Ils s'approchèrent et s'installèrent auprès de lui.

- Alors Doc ? Vous êtes encore ici à cette heure ci ? demanda John en entamant son plateau.

- Aye, soupira l'écossais en levant les yeux vers les deux militaires. J'ai eu une longue journée…

- Des malades ? questionna Evan

- Non, Ronon a du y aller un peu fort à l'entraînement avec certaines des nouvelles recrues et ils n'ont pas arrêté de défiler de toute la journée

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Ronon, sourit John.

- Que voulez vous, il ne doit pas sentir sa force, répliqua Carson avec un sourire. Et vous, votre journée ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Rodney à ce qu'il parait ?

- Vous, vous avez parlé avec Elisabeth ! Oui mais il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps, j'ai à peine pu lui dire bonjour qu'il devait déjà partir !

- Enfin l'essentiel c'est que vous l'ayez vu.

- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, soupira Sheppard.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'il va rentrer très bientôt vous verrez !

- Ah mais je le sais Carson, c'est juste que j'aurai voulu lui parler un peu plus…

- Je vois, fit le médecin en se levant.

- Vous voyez quoi ? demanda Sheppard sur la défensive.

- Rien de spécial, ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Carson. En tout cas, moi je ne l'ai pas vu et j'aurai bien aimé. Bon, Messieurs je vous laisse, je suis épuisé et je vais me coucher.

- Alors bonne nuit Doc, dit Evan alors que l'écossais se levait de table.

- Ouais bonne nuit, renchérit John.

Carson leur sourit et s'éloigna.

- Dites Lorne, ça vous dirait de venir boire un verre dans mes quartiers après ? demanda John. J'ai une bouteille d'alcool Athosien que Teyla m'a ramenée du Continent…

- Volontiers mon Colonel, ça fait un moment que je n'en ai pas bu en plus !

- Super ! s'exclama John.

ooOoo

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, les deux militaires se retrouvèrent chez Sheppard. Le Colonel avait pris la bouteille et deux verres dans son armoire. Il s'installa sur le lit tandis que Evan prenait une chaise. John servi Lorne puis se servit.

- A quoi va-t-on trinquer ? demanda Lorne

- A nous ! fit John en souriant au jeune homme et faisant claquer son verre contre le sien.

D'un coup sec, il avalèrent leur boisson, puis John posa son verre sur sa table de nuit. Lorne jouait avec le sien, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. John l'observa pendant quelques secondes puis, mu par une impulsion subite se leva et vint se placer face à lui. Lentement il passa un doigt sous son menton et approcha son visage du sien. Evan ne bougeait pas, il se contenta de nouer son regard à celui de son supérieur. Enhardi par sa non réaction John posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorne ne recula pas, au contraire il attira le militaire à lui et approfondi le baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Lorne alors que John l'attirait vers le lit.

- Shhhttt, souffla John en le faisant tomber doucement. Le jeune homme rebondit légèrement alors que Sheppard s'allongeait au dessus de lui. J'ai envie de toi… murmura t'il alors d'une voix rauque.

Evan gémit alors que les mains de son supérieur se frayaient un chemin sous son t-shirt et que sa bouche reprenait fiévreusement la sienne.

ooOoo

Rodney ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Il venait de passer une nuit magnifique. Il étendit le bras sur sa droite et rencontra une forme sous les draps. Cette forme bougea et se lova contre lui. En soupirant de bien être il l'enlaça. Jennifer se redressa, posant un coude sur son torse et noua son regard au sien.

- Salut toi, sourit elle en l'embrassant.

- Hey, murmura Rodney contre ses lèvres.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Pitié pas frapper l'auteur !! XD !! Vous aimez toujours ?**


	12. Chapter 12

Alors déjà merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!! ça fait vraiment trop plaisir !!! même si vous êtes un peu moins nombreuses, mais c'est normal, on est en pleine période de vacances^^

Bon alors, je vais vous remercier individuellement^^

**Alfgard :** Merciiiiii !! contente de te revoir^^ Hé ouais, les hommes ont parfois du mal avec la fidélité^^

**Bayas :** Merci ma Grande !! Bah ouais, faut croire qu'ils étaient en manque !! XD !! enfin j'en dis pas plus, tu verras par la suite^^ L'histoire de pompiers c'est que, il y a deux semaines, j'ai fait un malaise du à la chaleur alors que je me trouvais sur une fête médiévale et trois (beaux) pompiers ont pris soin de moi pendant près d'une heure^^ C'était pas grave, juste un coup de chaud ^^

**Marli :** ah ma Biche tu sais que je t'adore toi ? XD !! ta review m'a trop fait rire !! lol !! Merciiiiiiiii !!! ouf je suis soulagée, j'ai évité le gourdin !! XD !! nan mais t'inquiètes ça va s'arranger maintenant, enfin presque quoi... mais tu découvriras ça dans la suite^^ c'est vrai qu'au départ, j'avais pensé à Carson avec John et puis finalement j'ai préféré Lorne^^ tu verras pourquoi après^^

**Melissande :** Merciiiiiii !! non je ne suis pas tombée sur la tête mais j'avais envie de faire une histoire un peu compliquée !! XD !! et c'est pas fini !! lol !! t'inquiètes je vais rattraper le coup (pas trop vite ^^) !!

Bon maintenant je vous laisse découvrir la suite, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira toujours autant !! Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 12

Le séjour sur Terre de Rodney touchait à sa fin. L'arme qui devait les aider à lutter contre les Oris n'était pas encore totalement au point mais Sam Carter lui avait annoncé qu'elle peaufinerait les derniers détails avec son équipe. Le canadien était donc libre de repartir quand il le souhaitait.

Rodney était heureux de rentrer sur Atlantis. La cité lui manquait énormément et surtout il allait revoir ses amis. Carson, Radek, Elisabeth, Teyla, Ronon et John…

John… Rodney ne savait plus trop quoi penser au sujet du militaire. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le fait que le militaire lui ait ouvert son cœur juste avant son départ et puis ensuite son aventure avec Jennifer Keller. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une aventure ou plus… Mais il était vrai que depuis qu'il était avec elle, Rodney avait quasiment oublié John. Et maintenant qu'il allait le revoir, les choses allaient forcément être différentes.

Rodney soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était allé dans ses quartiers lorsque le Colonel Carter lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait repartir. Il avait décidé d'aller préparer ses affaires, il ne voulait pas trop tarder. Le Général Landry lui avait proposé de repartir par la porte et Rodney avaient évidemment accepté. Au moins il ne lui suffirait que de quelques secondes pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait donc envoyé un message à Elisabeth pour la prévenir de son retour imminent.

ooOoo

Les chevrons de la porte s'enclenchaient un à un dans un bruit caractéristique. Au dessus, dans la salle des commandes Elisabeth, debout à côté de Chuck, attendait. Le vortex s'établit avec un grand wooosh et le bouclier s'enclencha.

- Nous avons un code ? demanda la Diplomate en se tournant vers le technicien.

- Oui c'est celui du Colonel Sheppard, répondit le jeune homme.

- Bien, levez le bouclier, ordonna la jeune femme avant d'aller rejoindre son équipe phare.

Chuck acquiesça et appuya sur le bouton, le bouclier disparu et John traversa la porte, suivi de Teyla et Ronon.

- Colonel Sheppard, fit Elisabeth en arrivant à sa rencontre, votre mission s'est bien passée ?

- Yep ! répondit le militaire en souriant. Aucun problème majeur.

- Bien, alors vous m'expliquerez tout ça au débriefing. En attendant…

- On va voir Carson, oui je sais Elisabeth, sourit Sheppard

- C'est ça, répliqua la Diplomate en lui rendant son sourire. Oh à propos, ajouta t'elle alors que John s'éloignait vers le grand escalier, nous avons reçu un message du SGC, Rodney rentre demain.

- Oh… c'est génial…

- Oui, il était quand même parti depuis presque deux mois.

- Ne m'en parlez pas, songea John, oui ça commençait à faire long, dit il à voix haute.

- J'avoue qu'il m'a quand même beaucoup manqué, avoua Elisabeth en montant les escaliers aux côtés de John.

- C'est bizarre mais à moi aussi, grommela Ronon qui marchait à la gauche de Sheppard.

- Oui, à moi aussi, ajouta Teyla d'une voix douce.

- Et moi donc, pensa John en serrant les dents, ouais à moi aussi, lâcha t'il alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut de l'escalier. J'avoue que je serai vraiment content de le revoir.

- Mais on ne lui dira pas quand on le reverra, il serait trop content, sourit Elisabeth. Bien, Messieurs, Teyla, je vous laisser aller vous faire examiner, je vous retrouve pour le débriefing dans une heure.

- A tout à l'heure Elisabeth, dit Teyla en passant devant elle. Les deux hommes la suivirent en adressant un signe de tête à la Diplomate.

ooOoo

Rodney était en train de terminer son sac lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. En soupirant, il alla ouvrir. C'était Jennifer. Avant même que Rodney ait eu le temps de l'inviter à entrer, elle pénétrait dans la petite pièce et allait s'asseoir sur le lit. Rodney ferma la porte et la rejoignit mais il ne s'assit pas, il resta debout et continua de ranger ses affaires.

- Alors tu repars demain ? demanda t'elle en fixant ses mains

- Oui… ma mission ici est terminée alors…

- Je sais, Sam me l'a dit… Tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ? fit elle en levant la tête et en fixant son beau regard gris à celui du canadien.

- Euh… eh bien je… j'étais justement en train d'y réfléchir et… mais je te l'aurais dit mais… Rodney bafouillait incapable de trouver ses mots.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour nous ?

- Pour nous ? questionna le scientifique l'air complètement perdu

- Oui, rassure moi il y a bien un « nous » quand même ?

- Oui… enfin je crois, c'est juste que…

- Rodney je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie que tu me laisses, laissa tomber la jeune femme en se levant.

Le canadien eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Il se revit deux mois plus tôt, dans ses quartiers sur Atlantis. Il avait l'impression de revivre exactement la même scène sauf que là c'était John qui lui disait cela. Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer, songea t'il désespéré.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix… commença t'il, ma vie est là bas maintenant et…

- Je sais, soupira Jennifer les larmes aux yeux, mais j'espérais que peut-être…

Rodney la regarda attentivement. Elle était debout face à lui et luttait visiblement pour retenir ses pleurs. Elle semblait si vulnérable que le canadien en eut le cœur serré. Lentement il s'approcha et l'enlaça. La jeune femme se laissa aller dans ses bras et pleura doucement. Rodney lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- Shhhht, murmura t'il. Jennifer, si tu savais comme je suis désolé… La dernière chose au monde que je voudrai c'est te faire souffrir…

Toujours blottie contre lui, la jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, elle comprenait. Rodney resserra un peu son étreinte et brusquement eut une idée. Il s'écarta d'elle doucement et, tout en essuyant une larme sur sa joue avec son pouce, il lui sourit.

- J'ai une idée, souffla t'il en l'embrassant doucement. Viens avec moi, ajouta t'il en rompant le baiser.

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, écoute je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener, mais je ce que sais, en revanche, c'est que je suis en train de tomber vraiment amoureux de toi et je n'ai pas très envie de m'arrêter en si bon chemin…

- C'est vrai ? demanda Jennifer

- Oh oui, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, je… il faut que j'en parle au Général Landry avant de prendre une telle décision et puis Atlantis c'est… enfin…

- Je sais, c'est dans une autre galaxie et qui plus est ça peut s'avérer dangereux, très dangereux même mais si moi j'y ai bien survécu, pour toi ça sera des vacances ! sourit le scientifique

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tort, si tu y as bien survécu, pourquoi je ne pourrai pas ? renchérit la jeune femme qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

- Oui bon, on va peut être pas en rajouter non plus, se renfrogna Rodney.

- Non, tu as raison, le plus important c'est que je serai avec toi…

Rodney se contenta de sourire et serra à nouveau Jennfier contre lui. Oui ça allait être merveilleux. Et puis il était certain que tout le monde sur Atlantis allait apprécier Jennifer. Elisabeth s'en ferait rapidement une amie, Carson lui aimait tout le monde donc aucun souci de son côté, Ronon et Teyla s'adaptaient assez vite au changement et John… Rodney se redressa brusquement. John ! Pendant un instant, il l'avait totalement oublié. Comment allait il lui annoncer cela ? Lui qui lui avait fait une scène parce que le militaire lui avait avoué ne rien ressentir pour lui. Et puis quand il avait du partir, il avait vu son désarroi dans son regard et surtout sa peine. John lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ce jour là et Rodney n'avait jamais douté de sa sincérité. Et maintenant il avait une relation avec une jeune femme et qui plus est il était en train de tomber réellement amoureux d'elle… La voix du médecin coupa court à ses pensées.

- Je vais aller demander tout de suite au Général Landry, tu viens avec moi ? fit Jennifer en s'écartant de lui.

- Euh… pars devant, je te rejoins, dit le canadien en essayant de sourire.

- Tout va bien ? demanda la jeune femme en se rendant compte que son amant avait l'air crispé.

- Oui, oui, je voudrai juste terminer de ranger ça…

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis au moins ? La jeune femme le fixait d'un air suspicieux. Elle avait deviné que quelque chose troublait Rodney.

- Bien sûr que non, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Rodney. C'est juste que j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire avant le départ alors…

- Très bien, capitula le médecin. Alors je te laisse mais ne tarde pas trop, il vaut que tu soies avec moi quand je parlerai au Général.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je fais vite.

Jennifer hocha la tête puis lui vola un baiser avant de sortir de la petite pièce. Rodney poussa un lourd soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

ooOoo

Le débriefing venait de se terminer. Il n'avait pas été très long, la mission de SGA1 étant une mission de routine. Ils étaient allés visiter une planète en vue d'en faire un second site alpha. Il n'y avait donc pas grand-chose à dire.

Ronon et Teyla étaient partis faire une séance de méditation et John avait décidé d'aller manger un morceau avant d'aller prendre l'air sur l'un des balcons de la cité, son endroit favori.

Le militaire n'arrêtait pas de penser à Rodney. Il revenait le lendemain. Si John en était très heureux, il avait aussi peur. Parce qu'il lui faudrait avouer qu'il avait eu une aventure avec le Major Lorne et il n'était pas certain que Rodney lui pardonnerait cette incartade… John n'avait pas envie de le perdre, il l'aimait vraiment. Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte et surtout à l'accepter mais maintenant il en était vraiment certain. Et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre pour une petite incartade… Parce que son aventure avec Evan n'était rien de plus. Ça avait été uniquement sexuel. Et d'ailleurs le Major en avait pleinement conscience puisque c'était lui-même qui avait dit à John qu'il ne cherchait rien d'autre. De ce côté-là, l'américain n'avait rien à craindre. Il pourrait parler à son second sans risque de lui faire de la peine. Alors qu'avec Rodney ça serait différent… John ne voulait pas lui mentir, il aurait l'impression de le trahir et il ne le voulait pas. Et s'il voulait que sa relation avec le canadien soit vraiment équilibrée, il se devait d'être honnête envers lui.

Sheppard soupira, il avait hâte de revoir Rodney, il lui avait vraiment énormément manqué. Il consulta sa montre, plus qu'une douzaine d'heures avant le retour de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ce chapitre est mieux que le précédent ? Ou pire ? une review ?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!! vous êtes super !!! Alors les petits mercis individuels maintenant ^^

**Marli :** Merci ma Biche pour ta review qui m'a encore bien fait rire ^^ Euh ouais j'aime les choses compliquées et là ça va l'être encore plus !! XD !! Mais je pense que tu vas quand même aimer la fin du chapitre !! XD !!

**Bayas :** Merci ma Grande ^^ Mais comment t'as deviné hein ? XD !! Ouais ça va être un beau bordel mais j'en dis pas plus ^^ Tu verras dans la suite !!

**Annabeilles :** Ah te revoilà ma tite Sophie, me demandais où tu étais passée pour le chapitre précédent^^ Merci pour ta gentille review !! En plus tu me fais rougir toi aussi :$ ^^ Tu verras bien où je veux en venir^^ Mais là avec cette suite tu risques d'être encore un peu perdue je pense^^

**Melissande :** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Ah ouais tiens l'idée du Harem est pas mal !! XD !! A exploiter pour une prochaine fic, d'ailleurs ça me donne une petite idée ça ^^ Enfin comme c'est ton idée, je ne vais pas te la prendre ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!

Note : j'ai oublié de prévenir que ce chapitre est un peu (euh beaucoup même je pense^^) classé NC 17 à la fin ^^ En gros, il va faire chaud dans les chaumières !! XD !!

Bonne lecture !! Et merci de me suivre !!

Chapitre 13

Les chevrons s'enclenchaient un à un dans un bruit caractéristique. Rodney et Jennifer se tenaient devant la porte. Le Colonel Carter et le Général Landy étaient à leurs côtés. Le Général avait eu un peu de mal à accepter le départ de l'un de ses médecins mais finalement il avait cédé. Rodney était content de pouvoir rentrer sur Atlantis par la porte et non par le Dédale, au moins il n'attendrait pas deux semaines avant de revoir ses amis.

Il avait demandé à Jennifer de tenir leur relation secrète pour le moment car il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on lui pose trop de questions. Il avait donc dit à la jeune femme qu'il mettrait les atlantes au courant quand il le jugerait nécessaire. Jennifer avait été un peu déçue puis finalement elle avait compris et accepté. Mais en fait, la raison principale pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec la jeune femme se sache était John. Il souhaitait le dire lui-même au militaire et pas lui annoncer comme ça de but en blanc.

Walter annonça le dernier chevron et le vortex s'établit. Le technicien envoya le code de la Terre pour permettre à Atlantis de baisser le bouclier. Puis Rodney se tourna vers Sam qui lui souriait.

- Rodney, merci pour votre aide, déclara t'elle sans se départir de son sourire. Puis elle lui tendit la main. Le canadien la serra en affichant un air supérieur qu'il perdit lorsqu'il reçu un coup de coude de Jennifer.

- Oh, eh bien de rien Sam, répondit il en rendant son sourire à la jeune femme. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je saurai où vous trouver, ironisa la jeune femme. Jennifer, ajouta t'elle ensuite, faites bon voyage et j'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi Colonel, sourit le médecin. Et merci.

Sam hocha la tête et le Général Landry s'avança à son tour.

- Dr Mckay, bon retour sur Atlantis, commença t'il avant de se tourner vers Jennifer, Dr Keller, continua t'il, j'ai été ravi de travailler avec vous, faites du bon travail sur Atlantis.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, Monsieur, sourit la jeune femme.

- Allons y, fit Rodney en lui prenant la main.

Puis ils s'avancèrent vers la porte. Juste avant de la traverser, ils se tournèrent et adressèrent un dernier signe de la main aux deux militaires.

ooOoo

La porte venait de s'ouvrir et Chuck avait baissé le bouclier. Elisabeth, Carson et John attendaient l'arrivée de Rodney. John avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Il était tellement nerveux à l'idée de revoir le canadien qu'il avait du mal à cacher ses émotions. Il espérait que sa réaction en le voyant ne serait pas trop démesurée…

Puis brusquement le vortex fluctua et Rodney apparu. John eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire d'un air niais en le voyant. Mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le scientifique n'était pas seul, une jolie jeune femme l'accompagnait. Elle avait l'air un peu intimidée et restait collée à lui alors que le canadien s'avançait vers eux.

- Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait du bien de vous revoir ! s'exclama le scientifique.

- Bonjour Rodney, dit Elisabeth en s'approchant. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir, vous nous avez beaucoup manqué vous savez.

- Ah oui ?

- Aye mon ami, approuva Carson en s'approchant à son tour.

John, lui restait en retrait. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme qui accompagnait le canadien.

- Et alors Rodney ? Vous ne nous présentez pas ? finit il par dire en essayant de garder son sourire.

- Oh… euh mais bien sûr, bafouilla le canadien un peu troublé par le regard insistant de John. Voici le Dr Jennifer Keller, elle m'a soigné quand j'ai eu mon accident et…

- Un accident ? l'interrompit John, vous n'avez rien de grave au moins ?

- Non, puisque je suis là ! répliqua le canadien en levant le menton. Enfin bref, j'ai proposé à Jennifer de venir ici avec moi et elle a accepté…

- Pourquoi est ce que vous ne avez rien dit ? demanda Elisabeth

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise, répondit le canadien. Donc Jennifer, voici le Dr Elisabeth Weir, la dirigeante de la cité, elle est un peu notre chef à tous ici, il désigna Carson, voici le Dr Beckett, un très bon médecin et mon meilleur ami et je te présente John Sheppard, le chef militaire et un très bon ami aussi.

- Eh bien c'est réussi, sourit la Diplomate. Dr Keller, soyez la bienvenue sur Atlantis, ajouta t'elle à l'intention du médecin.

- Merci Dr Weir, répondit Jennifer en lui rendant son sourire.

- Alors vous allez travailler avec moi ? fit Carson en se rapprochant à son tour

- Eh bien oui, il semblerait.

- Oh eh bien j'en suis ravi, déclara l'écossais avec un large sourire.

Jennifer hocha la tête alors que John s'avançait vers elle.

- Bienvenue ici, dit il simplement en lui décochant son plus beau sourire, ce qui ne parut pas tellement du goût de Rodney.

- Bon eh bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Elisabeth pourriez vous attribuer des quartiers au Dr Keller ? demanda t'il

- Bien sûr, allez dans la zone des quartiers civils, il y a encore quelques pièces libres…

- On y va, la coupa le canadien en entraînant la jeune femme à sa suite.

- J'ai été ravie de vous connaître, lança Jennifer avant de suivre précipitamment Rodney.

ooOoo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jennifer prenait possession de ses nouveaux quartiers. Ils étaient situés au bout du couloir.

- Voilà je pense que tu seras très bien ici, dit le canadien alors que la jeune femme jetait un regard circulaire autour d'elle

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? demanda t'elle en posant son sac sur le lit.

- Comment ça ?

- Ta réaction quand le Colonel Sheppard m'a sourit…

- Oh ça ? Non je n'ai pas aimé en effet, ce type est un coureur et dès qu'il voit une paire de seins, ses hormones se déchaînent !

- Pardon ? Alors c'est tout ce que je suis à tes yeux ?

- Hein ? fit le canadien décontenancé

- Tu viens de dire « une paire de seins » et…

- Mais non, enfin tu sais bien ce que j'ai voulu dire… ce type drague tout ce qui bouge et qui porte une jupe… mais toi, tu es particulière à mes yeux, ajouta t'il en s'avançant vers elle doucement.

Puis, sans crier gare, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa doucement. Jennifer répondit à son baiser avant de l'interrompre en douceur et de s'écarter lentement de lui.

- Je dois ranger mes affaires et ensuite aller retrouver le Dr Beckett…

- Je sais, soupira Rodney en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. On se verra plus tard alors.

- Ce soir si tu veux…

- Non, tu seras sûrement épuisée de ta journée et il faut que tu t'habitues à la cité aussi. On verra demain ok ? dit il en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

- D'accord, répondit elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Rodney resserra son étreinte et à nouveau il l'embrassa longuement comme s'il en avait besoin pour se ressourcer. Mais en fait, il voulait chasser un doute de son esprit. Il avait effectivement été jaloux quand John avait sourit à Jennifer mais pas seulement parce qu'il avait peur que le militaire lui prenne sa petite amie mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur de perdre John… Rodney s'était rendu compte en le voyant qu'il était toujours amoureux de lui… Son sourire, ses magnifiques yeux verts, ses lèvres pleines et son corps… Rien que d'y penser, Rodney senti son propre corps réagir. Mince ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? songea t'il. Jennifer le sentit et se mépris sur le sens de cette réaction.

- Mmm, je vois que je te fais toujours autant d'effet, dit elle d'un air coquin en se serrant d'avantage contre lui.

- Oui… euh… désolé… bredouilla Rodney qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas le temps, murmura la jeune femme en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Oui c'est dommage, répondit le canadien en s'écartant d'elle. Et si je t'aidais à ranger tes affaires hmmm ?

- Si tu veux, fit la jeune femme troublée par la réaction de son compagnon.

Rodney soupira intérieurement et se mit rapidement à la tâche afin de ne plus penser à John.

ooOoo

La journée avait été longue, Rodney avait retrouvé son labo et son rôle de chef scientifique avec plaisir, ce qui n'était pas tellement du goût de ses collègues. Il avait travaillé toute la journée avec Radek, qui lui expliquait les derniers travaux qu'ils avaient effectués en son absence.

Le soir, il était allé dire bonsoir à Jennifer avant d'aller se coucher, épuisé. Il était allongé dans le noir depuis quelques minutes lorsque la porte coulissa. Une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement, Rodney l'avait reconnu : John.

- Hey Rodney, murmura t'il avant d'entrer doucement, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? chuchota le canadien en se redressant.

- J'avais envie de te voir. J'ai eu l'impression que tu cherchais à m'éviter toute la journée…

- C'est pas ça mais j'avais du travail à rattraper et… mfffffffff

Rodney ne pu continuer sa phrase, John s'était rapproché et l'embrassait passionnément. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le canadien fut tenter de le repousser et finalement il se laissa complètement aller et répondit fiévreusement à son baiser. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, John s'allongea sur Rodney, ses mains parcourant fébrilement le corps de son amant. Sous lui, le canadien gémissait et ses mains, d'abord autour du cou du militaire, descendirent dans son dos et s'infiltrèrent sous son t-shirt. John interrompit le baiser et enfouit son visage contre le torse du scientifique.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… souffla t'il avant de faire glisser le t-shirt le long du torse du canadien et de le lui retirer complètement.

- Toi aussi John, murmura Rodney d'une voix rauque en se cambrant sous les caresses de son amant.

- C'est vrai ? demanda l'américain en se redressant.

- Oui pourquoi ?

John ne répondit rien et déposa une pluie de petits baisers sur la poitrine de son amant, il descendit jusqu'au nombril et brusquement s'arrêta.

- Mmm pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda Rodney frustré

Sans répondre, le militaire repris ses caresses et remonta vers la bouche du canadien, puis doucement il l'embrassa. Rodney gémit contre ses lèvres et l'attira plus étroitement contre lui. Les mains de l'américain s'immiscèrent dans son dos et descendirent sur ses fesses. Puis il se plaqua d'avantage sur Rodney, pressant son érection brûlante contre la sienne. Rodney émit un râle de plaisir et ses hanches se mirent à onduler malgré lui.

- John… haleta t'il, j'ai envie…

- Je sais Rodney, moi aussi, murmura le militaire d'une voix rauque. Lentement il fit glisser le caleçon du canadien sur ses cuisses, libérant son membre durcit de désir. Il posa la main dessus et enroula ses doigts autour, élicitant un cri de plaisir à son partenaire. Puis, n'y tenant plus, l'américain retira son t-shirt, son pantalon et son boxer qui ne cachaient rien de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Puis, dévisageant son amant dans l'obscurité ambiante de la pièce, il lubrifia ses doigts avec sa salive. Lentement il glissa sa main sous les reins de Rodney et caresse les joues rebondies de ses fesses. Puis, doucement, il le pénétra d'un doigt. Rodney se raidit un instant sous la pression et se détendit alors que le militaire introduisait un second doigt, suivi d'un troisième. Rodney gémit alors que John commençait à bouger en lui, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, jouant avec le petit anneau de muscles, écartant, étirant afin de le préparer à l'accueillir. Il atteignit brusquement le point sensible du canadien qui cria en se cambrant.

- S'il te plait, viens… gémit til

John retira sa main, engendrant un grondement de frustration de la part de son amant et vint se placer entre ses jambes. Puis, lentement il s'inséra en lui. Rodney noua ses jambes autour des hanches du militaire et l'attira à lui, l'incitant ainsi à le pénétrer plus profondément encore.

John poussa un grognement de plaisir et amorça un lent mouvement de va et viens mais emporté par le plaisir, il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins. Sous lui, Rodney haletait et gémissait, en voulant toujours plus. Afin de le satisfaire pleinement, John enroula ses doigts autour du membre fièrement érigé de son amant et lui imprima un mouvement de bas en haut, calqué sur le mouvement de ses hanches.

Rodney ne savait plus où il se trouvait, il sentait des ondes de plaisir déferler en lui telles des ondes de choc électrique, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il n'était plus que sensations. Il poussa un cri rauque alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme venir et se libéra dans la main de son amant en criant son prénom.

Son orgasme provoqua celui de John qui se cambra et, dans un dernier coup de rein, explosa en lui en gémissant. Puis il se laissa retomber sur le torse Rodney qui le serra contre lui. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, nageant dans une sorte de brume post-coïtale. John fut le premier à émerger. Lentement il se redressa et se retira de Rodney. Puis il revint se blottir contre lui.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Rodney, murmura t'il contre lui.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Je sais j'aurai pas du couper à ce moment là mais que voulez vous, j'ai été à bonne école avec les coupures sadiques, hein Ticoeur ? XD !! Alors à votre avis, que va lui répondre Roro ?**

**Reviews ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alors déjà merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii à toutes pour vos reviews !!! ça fait vraiment super plaisir !! Je voudrai pouvoir vous répondre individuellement mais je manque de temps alors pour cette fois ça sera un merci collectif ^^**

**Je vous fais aussi toutes mes excuses pour le retard dans la publication... Je devrai pas en avoir, d'autant que je suis en vacances en ce moment^^, enfin en congés^^.**

**Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que dimanche je m'en vais pour 8 jours et je ne rentre que le dimanche d'après donc il vous faudra patienter un peu pour la suite... **

**Bon cette fois j'ai fini, je vous laisse lire !! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

Chapitre 14

_- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Rodney, murmura t'il contre lui._

- Moi aussi je t'aime John, répondit Rodney avec une telle sincérité qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Le militaire resserra son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud de son amant. Rodney lui caressa doucement le dos et, brusquement, il sentit que John tremblait.

- Tu as froid ? demanda le canadien sans cesser ses caresses et en les accentuant un peu.

Aucune réponse de John mais ses frissons s'intensifièrent et le militaire laissa échapper une sorte de plainte.

- John ? chuchota Rodney vaguement inquiet.

Toujours pas de réponse. Le canadien tenta de s'écarter doucement afin de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son compagnon mais celui-ci semblait s'accrocher à lui. John émit un autre bruit et soudain Rodney comprit, il pleurait. John Sheppard, militaire endurci, habitué à ne jamais montrer ses émotions s'était complètement laissé aller. Alors, sans dire un mot de plus, Rodney se mit à le bercer doucement, attendant qu'il se calme. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, les pleurs de John s'apaisèrent et il se redressa lentement.

- Je suis désolé… souffla t'il en s'essuyant le visage avec le drap.

- C'est rien, répondit doucement Rodney qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Oh c'est rien, c'est juste que… tu m'as tellement manqué et… ce que tu viens de me dire c'est…

- Aussi beau que ce que toi tu viens de me dire, acheva Rodney en souriant.

- Ouais…

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça hmm ? fit Rodney alors que le militaire se levait et tâtonnait à la recherche de ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

- Non… répondit John en enfilant son boxer qu'il venait de ramasser.

Puis il se rassit sur le lit mais il n'approcha pas Rodney. Il leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas bien le voir à cause de la pénombre ambiante de la pièce – Rodney n'avait pas allumé – mais il devinait l'expression de son visage et il savait qu'il était soucieux.

- Quand tu es revenu et que je t'ai vu traverser la porte, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser tellement j'était heureux, commença t'il.

- Moi aussi j'étais très content de te revoir, sourit le canadien.

- Mais quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas seul… que le Dr Keller était avec toi, j'ai cru que… John soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, seulement j'ai eu peur et... Rodney ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Rodney s'était figé en entendant le militaire parler de Jennifer. Après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, le canadien savait qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher sa relation avec la jeune femme à John. Et il ne le voulait pas, John lui faisait confiance, sa réaction à sa déclaration venait d'ailleurs de le lui prouver. Et Rodney aimait vraiment John Sheppard et il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Mais il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Jennifer non plus, parce qu'il tenait à elle aussi. Bref le canadien se sentait vraiment perdu. C'est le son de la voix de son amant qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Rodney ? Tout va bien ? demanda John qui s'était rapproché de lui.

- Oui, excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, répliqua t'il.

- Ecoute Rodney… j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Le ton de la voix de John n'augurait rien de bon mais Rodney sentait que le militaire avait besoin de se confier, alors il décida d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà, pendant que tu n'étais pas là, je… j'ai… enfin tu me manquais vraiment beaucoup et j'avais aussi envie de… enfin tu vois et…

- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire John ? Tu veux dire que…

- J'ai eu une aventure avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant que tu étais sur Terre, acheva l'américain en baissant les yeux.

- C'était qui ? souffla Rodney d'une voix à peine audible. Ça lui faisait mal, plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et pourtant il savait qu'il ne devrait pas réagir de cette manière parce que lui aussi était coupable et peut être même plus que John.

- Le major Lorne, avoua John en relevant les yeux vers lui. Rodney constata qu'ils étaient pleins de larmes contenues.

- Je vois…

- Je te demande pardon Rodney, dit il d'une voix tremblante, je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre et… mais s'il te faut du temps je comprendrai tu sais… Tout en parlant, John s'était levé et ramassait ses vêtements. Il se rhabillait, persuadé que Rodney allait lui demander de partir et il pensait qu'il aurait raison.

Mais Rodney ne disait rien et ne bougeait pas. Il réagit lorsque John, qui avait terminé de se rhabiller, se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Rodney

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse seul pour digérer ça, expliqua le militaire.

- Non, reste.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux que tu restes John, murmura Rodney en se levant et en venant vers lui.

Il était toujours entièrement nu et John ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps. Il le trouvait si beau ! Puis, Rodney l'enlaça et l'embrassa doucement avant de l'attirer vers le lit sur lequel il l'incita à s'asseoir.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda John incrédule

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'en vouloir alors que je suis aussi coupable que toi ou peut être même plus ? souffla Rodney en baissant les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? fit John d'une voix blanche. Il avait peur de comprendre. Toi aussi tu… sur Terre ?

- Oui, avoua Rodney les yeux toujours baissés. Mais moi ce n'est pas seulement une aventure… Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard blessé de son amant.

- C'est Jennifer Keller c'est ça. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le silence de Rodney était comme un aveu et John se sentit encore plus mal.

- Je suis désolé John… vraiment…

- Bien sûr c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue avec toi… Et ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure tu le pensais au moins ? questionna John dont la voix se cassait alors qu'il tentait de se contrôler.

- Oui je le pensais, j'étais vraiment sincère ! s'exclama le canadien avec véhémence.

- Je ne sais plus si je dois te croire ou pas…

- Crois moi John, supplia le canadien en posant une main sur son bras. Mais John se déroba et la main retomba sur le drap. Il se leva.

- Ecoute Rodney, je… je préfère m'en aller je…

- Mais tu reviendras ?

- Comment veux tu que je reviennes après ce que tu viens de me dire ?

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu me laisses John, je t'aime…

- Non ne dis pas ça s'il te plait… Je veux bien revenir Rodney, mais à une condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Tu dois faire un choix. C'est elle ou moi, laissa tomber le militaire avant de sortir de la petite pièce.

Rodney poussa un gémissement et s'enroula dans son drap en position fœtale. Comment allait il pouvoir faire ? Il donna un violent coup de poing dans son oreiller avant d'y enfouir son visage. Il avait fait une belle connerie et maintenant il ne savait plus comment s'en sortir.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Reviews ?**


	15. Chapter 15

Eh oui j'suis reviendue ^^ Enfin je suis rentrée depuis dimanche mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire alors j'ai un peu tardé^^ Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !!

Déjà merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour votre fidélité !! ça fait vraiment super plaisir !! Bon, passons aux mercis particuliers maintenant ^^

**Annabeilles :** merci Sophie ^^ ouais tu as raison c'est peut être moi qui ai fait une connerie et qui ne sait plus comment les en sortir !! XD !! bon j'arrête de déconner moi aussi, tu verras dans la suite comment tout ça va évoluer ^^ Bah quoi ? c'est un être humain nan ? XD !! Et pis j'aime bien le faire souffrir de temps en temps aussi !! lol !! Enfin bref, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ^^

**Bayas :** merci ma Grande !! waaaaaaaaaaaaa j'vais avoir une médaille pour t'avoir inspiré de la pitié pour Sheppard ? XD !!! Ben en fait, j'suis effectivement allée au bord de la mer (enfin une journée^^) mais j'ai passé mon temps à délirer avec mes copines ^^ du coup j'ai pas beaucoup pensé à SGA !! lol !! en tout cas, mes vacances étaient vraiment géniales !!

**Exo-tiKway :** merciiiiii !! ouais c'est un choix cornélien je l'avoue ^^ mais ça va s'arranger, enfin je pense... XD !!! tu verras ça dans la suite !! j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant !!

**Marli :** merci ma Biche ^^ j'suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ^^ et j'espère que ça va continuer^^ dis au fait, la suite de ta fic ? tu as une panne d'inspiration ?

**Melissande :** merci de ta fidélité aussi !! ça fait vraiment plaisir !! ah bah tu verras ça dans la suite ^^ j'en dis pas plus et je te laisse découvrir ^^

Allez je vous laisse lire, vous attendez que ça !! XD !! Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 15

Rodney venait d'entrer dans le mess. Il alla se chercher un plateau qu'il garnit généreusement puis il s'installa à une table. Le canadien étouffa un bâillement avant de s'attaquer à son petit-déjeuner. Il espérait que le café serait bien fort parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Outre le fait qu'il avait fait l'amour avec John une bonne partie de la nuit, Rodney n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil les quelques heures restantes, repensant sans cesse à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec le militaire. Il devait faire un choix et force lui était de s'avouer que pour le moment, il en était incapable… Il aimait sincèrement John et avait de profonds sentiments pour Jennifer. Il ne savait plus quoi faire… Voilà, il était à peine rentré que déjà il avait presque envie de repartir… Mais fuir n'était pas une solution et il le savait.

Il était là, plongé dans ses réflexions depuis quelques minutes lorsque Jennifer Keller fit son entrée. Prenant un plateau et se servant, elle se dirigea ensuite vers lui en souriant.

- Hey, Rodney ! dit elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Salut, répondit simplement le canadien sans cesser de manger.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment non, soupira Rodney en prenant une gorgée de café brûlant.

- Tu m'as manqué hier soir, chuchota la jeune femme en se penchant vers lui.

Rodney serra les dents et se concentra sur son café. Mais pourquoi fallait il qu'elle lui dise ça justement maintenant ? Alors qu'il était en pleine débâcle sentimentale ? Bon c'est vrai, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir mais quand même.

- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? murmura Jennifer

- Oui, excuse moi, je suis fatigué, j'ai eu une nuit plutôt agitée et… Rodney s'interrompit conscient d'en avoir trop dit ou peut être pas assez s'il en croyait l'expression du visage de sa compagne.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda la jeune femme légèrement inquiète.

- Rien, c'est juste que j'ai terminé de travailler tard et j'ai eu énormément de mal à dormir, j'ai beaucoup bougé en cherchant mon sommeil… Rodney reprit une gorgée de café pour se donner une contenance. Il détestait mentir et pire il ne savait pas le faire correctement.

Jennifer fit une petite moue puis finalement sourit. Rodney soupira intérieurement et tenta de lui sourire à son tour. Mais cela se solda par une sorte de grimace lorsqu'il vit John Sheppard entrer à son tour dans le mess.

Jennifer, qui lui faisait face, se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé dans le regard du scientifique. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées alors qu'il fixait un point derrière elle et son semblant de sourire s'était figé.

- Rodney ? Ça va ?

Le canadien ne réagit pas immédiatement, continuant de regarder derrière la jeune femme. Il suivait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un du regard. N'y tenant plus, le médecin se retourna et le vit. Le Colonel Sheppard venait de se servir un café et venait vers eux. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et, après leur avoir jeté un regard glacial, il alla s'installer à une table dans le fond de la salle.

Le cœur de Rodney se serra et il sentit ses yeux le piquer. Mais il se reprit et continua de manger. Il avait besoin d'un dérivatif et la nourriture en était un excellent pour lui.

Jennifer, quant à elle, était perplexe. Elle regardait son amant engouffrer sa part de gâteau au chocolat en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Depuis leur arrivée sur la cité, soit depuis la veille, il avait déjà énormément changé.

- Rodney ? Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ? questionna la jeune femme en posant une main sur la sienne.

Le canadien cessa de manger et plongea son regard azur dans les yeux gris du médecin.

- Ecoute, je ne peux rien te dire maintenant, murmura Rodney, mais je te promets que ce soir, je te dirai tout…

- Je ne comprends pas… commença t'elle

- Tu comprendras tout ce soir, fut la réponse du canadien. Bon maintenant je dois y aller, j'ai deux ou trois points à revoir avec Zelenka et j'ai beaucoup de travail…

Jennifer hocha la tête et se leva. Elle préférait ne rien rajouter même si elle se posait énormément de questions. Elle pressentait que tout cela avait un rapport avec le Colonel Sheppard au vu de la réaction du scientifique lorsqu'il l'avait vu…

ooOoo

Plus tard, Rodney était dans son labo et étudiait des artéfacts anciens que Zelenka et son équipe avaient ramenés d'une planète lorsqu'il était encore sur Terre.

Il en tenait un en main, une sorte de sphère opaque de couleur vert émeraude, et tentait de l'initialiser. Il avait beau se concentrer, rien ne se passait. Radek, qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes, s'approcha.

- Vous devriez demander à quelqu'un qui a le gêne naturel, dit il

- Non ? Vous croyez ? ironisa le canadien en levant les yeux au ciel

- Oh, après tout vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Moi ce que j'en dis… soupira le tchèque en retournant vers sa console.

Rodney grommela quelques mots inintelligibles entre ses dents et enclencha sa radio. Il contacta Carson, pour le moment il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à John…

- Carson ! cria t'il dans sa radio.

_// Oui Rodney ? //_ répondit l'écossais sans s'émouvoir

- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir dans mon labo, j'ai besoin de votre gêne !

_// Oh non Rodney ! Vous savez très bien que je déteste toucher à ses trucs anciens, ça me fiche une trouille bleue ! Et puis je suis occupé et… //_

- Il s'agit juste d'un seul objet Carson, l'interrompit le canadien

_// Non mon ami, je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail moi aussi, demandez au Colonel Sheppard, il adore ça ! //_

- Ok très bien, soupira le canadien. A plus tard Carson !

_// Aye, à plus tard mon ami !//_ répondit le médecin avant de couper sa radio.

A nouveau Rodney poussa un gros soupir puis remit sa radio en marche.

- Colonel Sheppard ?

/_/ Quoi Rodney ? //_ répondit le militaire sur un ton plutôt froid.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir dans mon labo, j'ai besoin d'un gêne ancien et je n'ai plus que vous à disposition.

_// Charmant //_ ironisa John, _// Bon j'arrive, Sheppard terminé.//_

Rodney ne répondit pas et coupa sa radio. Il retourna vers son ordinateur portable. Quelques minutes plus tard, John faisait son entrée dans le labo.

- Alors ? Où est ce bidule qui a tant besoin de mon gêne ? demanda t'il

- Ici, grommela Rodney en lui tendant la sphère.

Sheppard s'en empara et, sans même un regard pour le canadien, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Rodney l'observait à la dérobée. Il le trouvait tellement attirant et il l'aimait tellement ! Son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il le voyait et il avait l'impression de l'aimer encore plus si c'était possible…

La sphère commença alors à s'illuminer dans les mains de John, interrompant le fil des pensées de Rodney. Bientôt, une vive lumière verte se dégageait de la boule et John la posa brusquement.

- Wow ! Ça chauffe ce truc ! s'exclama t'il en soufflant sur ses mains.

- D'habitude ça ne vous gêne pas les trucs qui chauffent, lâcha le canadien malgré lui.

Les yeux du militaire se rétrécirent, ne laissant que deux fentes à travers lesquelles on pouvait voir briller un éclat vert. Rodney baissa les yeux et reporta son attention sur la sphère luminescente.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, murmura John d'une voix dangereusement douce. Parce que dans ce cas, je pense que je ne suis pas le seul…

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il allait franchir la porte lorsque Rodney le retint.

- John ! s'écria t'il. Le militaire se retourna. Je suis désolé… ajouta t'il en baissant la tête.

Le militaire ne répondit pas mais son regard changea et, lorsqu'il se redressa, Rodney put y lire de la peine et de la déception. Puis John sortit.

ooOoo

Jennifer Keller ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers et entra en soupirant. Elle n'était là que depuis deux jours et elle avait l'impression que cela faisait deux semaines ! La jeune femme se débarrassa de sa veste qu'elle jeta négligemment sur une chaise puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle commençait à s'endormir lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Rodney. Il avait tenu sa promesse, il était là.

Il était à peine entré dans la petite pièce qu'elle se jetait littéralement dans ses bras et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Rodney commença à répondre à son baiser puis il la repoussa doucement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rodney ? demanda t'elle

- Assied toi, répondit le canadien en l'incitant à le faire. La jeune femme obéit et Rodney s'installa à côté d'elle. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… commença t'il avant de se lever. Il ne pouvait pas tenir en place, il avait besoin de bouger.

Jennifer ne disait rien et attendait. Elle avait peur et pressentait que ce que son amant allait lui dire serait difficile…

**TBC !**

**Bah quoi ? Faut bien une coupure nan ? XD !! Me frappez pas, vous l'aurez la suite, mais faudra juste attendre un peu !! XD !! **

**Sinon vous avez aimé ? Reviews ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh la la je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard !!! J'avais oublié de publier la suite en fait... *rougis de honte et se cache***

**En tout cas j'espère que la suite qui va suivre vous plaira et que vous aimerez toujours autant mon histoire !! Je vous remercie toutes pour vos super reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !!! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!**

**Par contre je ne pourrai pas vous répondre individuellement ce soir, je manque de temps, j'espère que vous en voudrez pas trop^^  
**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

Chapitre 16

_Jennifer ne disait rien et attendait. Elle avait peur et pressentait que ce que son amant allait lui dire serait difficile…_

Rodney faisait des allers et retours devant le lit de la jeune femme. Ses mains bougeaient frénétiquement alors qu'il semblait chercher ses mots.

- Rodney je… commença la jeune femme

- Non s'il te plait, laisse moi parler, l'interrompit le canadien en s'arrêtant face à elle.

- Je t'écoute, souffla la jeune femme

- Jen, je… il faut que je te dise que… il se mordit la lèvre et inspira pour se donner du courage, avant de te connaître et avant de venir sur Terre, j'avais une liaison avec quelqu'un ici…

Jennifer ouvrit le bouche pour répondre mais Rodney l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

- Un peu avant que je ne parte, cette relation semblait ne pas avoir d'avenir et… mais le jour de mon départ, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…

- Il ? fit la jeune femme surprise

- Oui c'est un homme, avoua Rodney en reprenant ses allées et venues. Et puis je suis parti sur Terre et je t'ai rencontrée… j'avoue que j'ai oublié cet homme et je ne pensais plus qu'à toi… et puis tu as répondu à mes avances et j'ai été comblé… et c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de me suivre…

Rodney s'arrêta de parler et regarda Jennifer. Elle ne bougeait pas et son regard était fixé sur ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur ses genoux.

- Jen… quand on est revenus ici et que je l'ai revu, tout m'est revenu d'un coup… souffla t'il, c'est avec lui que j'ai passé la nuit dernière…

- Qui est ce ? demanda doucement la jeune femme sans lever la tête.

- John… enfin le Colonel Sheppard, murmura Rodney en baissant la tête.

- J'aurai du m'en douter, dit le médecin en se redressant.

- Jennifer je suis désolé…

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? demanda t'elle sèchement en se levant à son tour.

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Tu vas me quitter pour lui ?

- Non ! s'écria le canadien en relevant la tête. Je t'aime Jennifer… lâcha t'il en nouant son regard au sien

Mais elle détourna les yeux et alla vers la porte.

- Non, dit elle en s'appuyant au mur, si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas passé la nuit avec lui.

- Mais je l'aime aussi…

- Pardon ? Tu te fiches de moi là ? s'exclama le Dr Keller qui sentait la colère monter en elle.

- Non Jen… je…

- Attends laisse moi récapituler, tu me fais venir ici en me promettant monts et merveilles, tu me dis que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, je quitte tout, mon travail à la base, ma famille, mes amis pour te suivre et voilà que tu me dis que tu as une histoire avec une autre personne ! Et je devrais comprendre c'est ça ? s'énerva t'elle

- Non… souffla Rodney. Et John non plus d'ailleurs…

- Tu lui as dit pour nous ? demanda abruptement la jeune femme

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Il m'a demandé de faire un choix… c'est lui ou toi… mais c'est trop difficile, gémit le canadien, je vous aime tellement tous les deux…

- Eh bien tu sais quoi ? je vais te faciliter la tâche Rodney, je m'en vais !

- Quoi ? Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je…

- Si tu me dis encore une fois que tu m'aimes Rodney, ça va mal se finir… prévint elle en croisant les bras

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, répéta le canadien. Jennifer secoua la tête et alla vers son armoire. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à la vider, lançant plus qu'elle ne posait ses affaires sur son lit. Puis elle extirpa sa valise d'en dessous et commença à la remplir.

- Jennifer je t'en prie…

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus. Elle fourrait rageusement ses vêtements dans son sac.

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ensuite ? Partir comme ça à cette heure ? demanda le canadien

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua t'elle froidement

- Parce qu'Elisabeth ne le permettra pas…

- Tu peux ouvrir la porte non ? Tu as des codes ?

- Non je ne le ferai pas, répliqua Rodney en s'approchant d'elle. Puis il lui enleva la valise des mains et la força à s'asseoir sur le lit. Jennifer résista un instant puis fini par capituler.

Elle se laisse tomber sur son lit à côté de lui et fondit brusquement en larmes. Rodney la regardait impuissant. Il n'osait pas s'approcher et il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Il lui avait déjà assez fait de mal. Jennifer se roula en boule, s'éloignant de lui et ses pleurs se muèrent en gros sanglots. Rodney se mordit la lèvre en sentant ses propres larmes affluer à ses paupières. Il s'en voulait et pire que tout, il ne savait plus où il en était. Pendant quelques secondes il lutta et fini par se laisser aller. Les larmes débordèrent et Rodney serra les dents pour ne pas que la jeune femme s'en aperçoive. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il préférait la laisser seule. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage avec sa manche mais ses larmes ne se tarirent pas. Alors qu'il allait passer la main sur le système d'ouverture de la porte, il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Puis il enfouit son visage contre ses genoux repliés et se laissa aller, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que les sanglots de Jennifer s'étaient apaisés et qu'elle le regardait…

Puis elle se leva et vint vers lui doucement.

- Rodney ? murmura t'elle sans s'approcher d'avantage. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer et ça la déstabilisait.

En entendant sa voix, le canadien se redressa et se leva.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Jen', souffla t'il. Je crois que je devrais m'en aller…

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Je ne partirai pas, chuchota t'elle en fixant ses pieds

- Je sais, répondit Rodney.

- Mais tu dois savoir que tu m'as fait du mal Rodney…

- Je sais, redit doucement le canadien

- Alors je ne partirai pas mais toi et moi c'est terminé, annonça t'elle en relevant la tête.

Rodney déglutit péniblement et fixa son regard au sien.

- Je comprends, répondit il, Jen'… je te demande pardon…

- Il faut que tu partes maintenant, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix mouillée, s'il te plait…

Le canadien hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Avant de sortir il se retourna, Jennifer s'était remise à pleurer. Il eut un mouvement vers elle mais elle secoua la tête, alors il sortit laissant la porte coulisser derrière lui.

ooOoo

Incapable d'aller dormir, Rodney était allé sur l'un des balcons pour prendre l'air. Il était là depuis quelques minutes lorsque quelqu'un entra. C'était John Sheppard.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un à cette heure, dit il lorsqu'il vit le scientifique.

- Moi non plus, répondit Rodney d'une voix mal assurée.

John s'approcha et le regarda attentivement. Malgré la pénombre ambiante, il pouvait voir les yeux du canadien briller.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda t'il en venant s'accouder à côté de lui.

- Non… pas vraiment…

- Moi non plus. Rodney écoute je… j'ai pas été très tendre avec toi aujourd'hui mais tu dois le comprendre…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai parfaitement enregistré, riposta Rodney, mais puis je te rappeler que tu es aussi fautif ?

- Peut être mais moi c'était juste une aventure, rien de sérieux !

- Alors ça te donne le droit d'aller voir ailleurs c'est ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Quoi ? J'ai pas raison peut être ? Toi tu as une aventure, je ne dis rien et moi lorsque je t'avoue ce que j'ai fait, c'est comme si c'était la fin du monde ! Tu crois peut être que ça ne m'a rien fait ? mmmh ? de savoir que tu as… avec un autre ?

- Et moi alors ? rétorqua le militaire en colère. Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert peut être ? Aujourd'hui quand je t'ai vu avec elle, j'ai… ça m'a fait mal voilà ! Parce que si tu décides de rester avec elle, te voir comme ça tout les jours sera impossible pour moi…

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je ne pense qu'à ça figure toi ! Et ça serait pareil pour Jennifer. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'arrivera pas, elle m'a quitté ce soir… Et je l'ai bien mérité je sais.

- Tu lui as tout dit ?

- Oui, souffla Rodney en baissant les yeux. Il sentait les larmes monter à nouveau.

- Oh… fit le militaire

- Oui oh… Maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser, j'ai besoin d'être seul…

- Rodney je… commença le militaire en s'avançant vers lui.

- Non ! S'il te plait John, laisse moi…

- Très bien, soupira t'il.

Quelques secondes plus tard il était parti. Rodney se laissa glisser le long de la rambarde et laissa libre court à ses larmes.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Roro souffre, je suis sûre que vous allez apprécier, bande de sadiques !! XD !! sinon vous avez aimé ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde !!! Me revoilà avec la suite ^^**

**Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que je ne pourrai pas vous la mettre avant un bout de temps et finalement ça va mieux alors je suis là ^^ J'ai eu un souci de santé assez important en fait... J'ai une infection doublée d'une inflammation de l'oeil droit... Donc je ne voyais pratiquement plus rien et j'avais très mal. Aujourd'hui ça va mieux, j'ai des piqures depuis mardi et un traitement assez costaud aussi ^^ Lundi je pourrai reprendre mon travail que j'avais du arrêter quelques jours...**

**Alors j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !! je vous remercie toute énormément pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchée !! c'est super gentil à vous !! Vous êtes les meilleures !! j'aimerai bien vous remercier individuellement mais à cause de mon oeil qui est encore un peu sensible, je reste le moins possible sur mon PC ^^**

**Donc, bah bonne lecture !! Et encore merci de me suivre !!**

Chapitre 17

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était passée depuis que Rodney avait parlé à Jennifer. La jeune femme l'évitait et ne lui parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Et si le canadien avait un petit bobo, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être occupée quand il venait à l'infirmerie. C'était donc Carson qui s'occupait de lui. L'écossais avait bien remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux mais il ne disait rien, pensant que tôt ou tard le canadien viendrait se confier à lui.

Avec John, les choses n'étaient guère mieux. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient que lors des missions ou des réunions. Rodney en souffrait mais il ne disait rien, sachant très bien que quelque part il l'avait mérité. Mais il espérait quand même qu'avec le temps les choses s'apaiseraient.

ooOoo

Ce matin là, l'équipe phare d'Atlantis était partie pour une mission de routine sur une planète que le canadien avait découverte dans la base de donnée des anciens et qui n'avait pas été visitée. Ils avaient donc décidé d'aller y faire un tour, d'autant que d'après les anciens, elle aurait pu abriter un EPPZ…

L'équipe était partie depuis environ 1 heure lorsque l'alarme de la porte résonna et que les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un. Elisabeth descendit de son bureau perchoir et vint rejoindre Chuck en salle des commandes.

- On a un code ? demanda t'elle

- Oui Madame, répondit le technicien, c'est celui du Colonel Sheppard.

- Ils reviennent déjà ? Ils ne devaient pas être de retour avant plusieurs heures… J'espère que… commença t'elle alors que le vortex fluctuait et que Ronon passait la porte en portant Rodney dans ses bras. Elisabeth plaqua la main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le canadien était couvert de sang. Mon Dieu, murmura t'elle. Puis se reprenant, elle enclencha violemment sa radio. Carson ! s'exclama t'elle, une équipe médicale d'urgence en salle d'embarquement, vite !

_// Aye Elisabeth, on arrive ! //_ répondit l'écossais.

La Diplomate regardait la porte et brusquement Teyla la traversa en soutenant John Sheppard. Le militaire était livide et se tenait l'épaule droite. Du sang recouvrait sa main et la manche de sa veste. Elisabeth retint une exclamation et enclencha à nouveau sa radio.

- Carson ! Il nous faut deux équipes ! cria t'elle avant de se précipiter dans le grand escalier.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de SGA1, Ronon avait posé délicatement Rodney sur le sol et le veillait alors que la première équipe médicale, dirigée par Jennifer Keller faisait son entrée. La jeune femme pâlit considérablement lorsqu'elle vit le scientifique mais se reprit rapidement et lança ses ordres à ses assistants tandis que Rodney était soulevé et installé sur une civière.

Carson arriva avec la seconde équipe et ils prirent le Colonel en charge. Celui-ci refusait de s'allonger, arguant qu'il pouvait marcher. Mais au moment où il voulu prouver ses dires, il vacilla et manqua de s'écrouler. Carson grommela quelques mots en gaélique et le força à s'allonger.

Puis il suivit Jennifer qui était déjà en route vers l'infirmerie.

Elisabeth poussa un soupir tremblé en les voyant disparaître à l'angle du couloir et se tourna vers Teyla et Ronon qui n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la Diplomate d'une voix blanche

- Un piège, grommela le Runner en passant devant la jeune femme.

- Un piège ? répéta Elisabeth

- Oui, dit Teyla d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Le Dr McKay avait repéré une signature énergétique et il voulait que nous entrions dans un village. Nous y sommes donc allés et des hommes nous ont barré le passage. Le Colonel Sheppard a tenté de leur expliquer ce que nous voulions mais… la voix de la jeune Athosienne se brisa mais elle se reprit rapidement. Ils sont devenus brusquement agressifs et nous avons du partir. C'est lorsque nous avons fait demi tour que c'est arrivé…

- Quoi ? fit la Dirigeante alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'infirmerie

- Ils nous ont tiré dessus, répliqua Ronon dans un grognement. Alors on s'est défendus…

- Le Colonel Sheppard venait de dire au Dr McKay de s'éloigner lorsqu'il a été touché à l'épaule. Une autre balle allait l'atteindre et le Dr McKay s'est précipité devant lui et il a été touché à sa place, sur le flanc gauche… expliqua Teyla en tentant de garder le contrôle de sa voix et de ses émotions.

- Mon Dieu, souffla Elisabeth en ouvrant de grands yeux.

ooOoo

Au même instant à l'infirmerie, Carson s'occupait de John qui avait sérieusement été touché à l'épaule. La balle s'était logée non loin du cœur et le militaire avait été à deux doigts d'y passer. L'écossais venait de l'endormir pour lui retirer la balle, en espérant ne pas faire trop de dégâts.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Jennifer prenait soin de Rodney. Le canadien avait été touché sur le côté gauche. La balle était passée entre deux côtes et avait perforé un poumon. Le canadien avait déjà perdu énormément de sang et la jeune femme venait de mettre en place une transfusion.

Le canadien était emmené en salle d'opération au moment où Elisabeth entrait dans l'infirmerie, suivie de Ronon et Teyla. Les deux pégasiens ne s'étaient pas changés et leurs vêtements étaient couvert de sang qui n'était pas le leur.

Elisabeth regarda passer le brancard sur lequel reposait Rodney qui était branché à tout un tas de machines. Jennifer suivait, vêtue d'une tenue chirurgicale. La Diplomate croisa son regard et ce qu'elle pu y lire la surpris. Il y avait de l'angoisse mais surtout de la peur. Puis elle disparu dans la salle alors que Carson en sortait, poussant le brancard sur lequel était allongé John. Son bras disparaissait sous un énorme pansement et il était toujours endormi.

- Comment va-t-il Carson ? demanda la jeune femme inquiète

- Il va s'en tirer sans trop de casse, répondit l'écossais, la balle n'a pas fait trop de dégâts mais il s'en est fallu de peu, ajouta t'il en retirant son bonnet de chirurgie.

Elisabeth poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers Teyla et Ronon. Carson emmena le Colonel vers le fond de l'infirmerie, dans un coin plus calme afin qu'il puisse se reposer. Puis il revint vers l'Athosienne et le Satédien.

- A nous maintenant, sourit il d'un air fatigué.

- On va bien doc, répliqua Ronon

- Ça c'est à moi d'en décider mon ami, rétorqua l'écossais avant de l'inciter à s'asseoir sur une table d'examen.

ooOoo

Carson venait de terminer l'examen de Teyla lorsque Jennifer sortit de la salle d'opération. Elle était pâle et paraissait épuisée. Beckett alla vers elle.

- Alors ? demanda t'il doucement.

- J'ai pu stopper l'hémorragie et retirer la balle, souffla la jeune femme. Il est stabilisé, il faut attendre maintenant…

- Vous l'avez intubé ? demanda Carson en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le choix… elle tourna la tête alors qu'une infirmière emmenait Rodney au fond de l'infirmerie. J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir… soupira t'elle en passant une main sur son visage.

- Rodney est un battant, ne vous inquiétez pas il s'en sortira vous verrez, dit l'écossais d'une voix rassurante.

Jennifer hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

ooOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, John Sheppard commença à se réveiller. L'infirmière qui le veillait se leva et alla prévenir Carson. Le médecin se précipita au chevet du militaire.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Colonel, dit l'écossais tout en prenant ses constantes.

- Carson… articula John d'une voix à peine audible.

- Aye, vous êtes à l'infirmerie, vous avez été blessé, vous vous en souvenez ?

John ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Brusquement des images lui revinrent en mémoire et il ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Rodney ! s'exclama t'il

- Il est ici aussi, Colonel, l'apaisa Carson en se redressant.

- Il va bien ?

- Son état est stabilisé et il est toujours inconscient, expliqua l'écossais.

- Mais il va se réveiller hein ?

- Il faut attendre, fut la réponse de Beckett.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Aye, il est à côté de vous, répondit l'écossais.

Sheppard tourna la tête et le vit. Rodney était allongé sur un lit un peu plus loin et un tuyau sortait de sa bouche, le reliant à une machine qui l'aidait à respirer. John retint un gémissement et tenta de se redresser.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Carson

- Je voudrai me lever pour m'approcher de Rodney, expliqua John en plaquant la main sur son pansement en grimaçant.

- Vous ne devriez pas… commença Carson

- Doc, je suis blessé au bras, pas aux jambes, l'interrompit sèchement le militaire.

- Je sais, mais vous sortez d'une opération délicate, et vous venez à peine de vous réveiller, il serait préférable que vous restiez allongé encore un peu.

- Non, je dois voir Rodney…

- Vous le voyez là non ?

- Doc, s'il vous plait…

- Aye… je vais vous aider, soupira le médecin en s'approchant de lui.

Il glissa un bras sous celui du militaire et l'aida à se lever. Une fois debout, John se dégagea doucement et alla vers Rodney. Son équilibre était précaire mais il parvint quand même à rejoindre le canadien.

- Hey Rodney, murmura t'il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Derrière lui, Carson secoua la tête et s'éloigna en soupirant. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une chaise en plastique.

- Tenez Colonel, vous serez mieux installé là-dessus.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là, répliqua John sans bouger

- Oui mais pour Rodney, c'est mieux que vous vous éloignez un peu…

- Ok.

John obtempéra et s'assis sur la chaise. Puis il pris la main du canadien dans sa main valide, la gauche et la serra doucement.

- Rodney… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? hein ? dit il à voix basse. Tu as vu où tu es maintenant ? Tu as intérêt à revenir vite pour que je te botte les fesses, ajouta t'il avec un sourire. Je n'en valais pas la peine et tu le sais…

Pas de réponse, hormis le bruit de la machine qui aidait Rodney à respirer. John soupira et resserra son étreinte sur la main de Rodney. Il ferma les yeux comme pour réfléchir puis les rouvrit. Il se pencha vers l'oreille du scientifique.

- Je t'aime, chuchota t'il si bas que lui seul pouvait l'entendre. Je te pardonne Rodney… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

Une larme roula sur la joue du militaire alors qu'il effleurait le coin des lèvres du canadien des siennes. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il n'était plus seul, Jennifer Keller venait d'arriver et avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Rodney. La jeune femme était figée sur place. Dire qu'elle était venue lui dire exactement la même chose…

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous plait toujours ? on dirait que ça se complique encore ^^ hé ouais je devrais pas écrire au feeling, c'est pas toujours bon !! XD !! Quoiqu'il en soit, la suite au prochain numéro^^ **

**Le prochain chapitre sera une songfic mais vous serez surprises par le choix de la chanson ^^ j'en dis pas plus, vous le découvrirez bientôt^^**


	18. Chapter 18

Alors comme promis, ce chapitre sera une songfic^^ La chanson s'intitule Reason to Live et est du groupe Kiss !! Bah oui pour une fois, pas de JJG ^^. Si vous voulez écouter cette chanson, allez sur youtube et tapotez Kiss - Reason to live ^^ Et en plus vous aurez en prime le déhanché sexy de Paul Stanley *bave* (l'un des leaders du groupe).

Bon maintenant je vais répondre à vos super reviews !!

**Marli :** Merciiiiiiiii ma biche !!! ta revoew me va droit au coeur !! Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant !! Même si j'ai toujours un peu mal et que mon oeil est encore légèrement rouge ^^ Mais au moins plus de piqures !! XD !! bon voici la suite de ma fic, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !!

**My-Rodney-Mckay :** Ah ma poulette !!!! j'suis contente de te retrouver ici !!! mais tu connais déjà la suite toi ^^ hein ? coquine !! XD !!

**Bayas :** merci ma grande !! t'inquiètes je me repose au max ^^ ah oui ? Oh tu la félicitera pour moi même si je suis certaine qu'elle ne se souvient plus de moi !! XD !! Tous mes voeux de bonheur pour elle !! j'espère que la suite te plaira !!

**Annabeilles :** merci ma Sophie !! t'inquiètes je sais ce que je fais ^^ ça va s'arranger t'en fais pas !!

**Alpheratz :** Ah je suis super contente de te retrouver Alphi !! tes reviews me manquaient je l'avoue !! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé !! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!

**Melissande :** Merci c'est super gentil !! je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant ^^ Dis c'est fini les caprices oui ? XD !! la voici la suite !! En espérant que ça te plaise toujours ^^

**Demain Matin :** Oh une tite nouvelle ^^ Très original comme pseudo ^^ Et en plus, elle m'écrit du Québec !! Thank you very much for your review !! J'ai vraiment apprécié !! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!

**Belmène :** je suppose que tu essayais les reviews c'est ça ? le site buggait certainement ^^ En tout cas, merci de me lire !!

Bon je vous laisse découvrir la suite !! j'espère que ça vous plaira !!

Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 18

_**Out of love, there's nobody around, **_

_**All I hear is the sound of a broken heart**_

_**Out of time, no more waitin for you**_

_**No**__**w the hurtins through, and a new day starts**_

Jennifer continuait de fixer John Sheppard qui s'était rassis sur la chaise en plastique. Il avait repris la main de Rodney dans la sienne et la serrait. La jeune femme resta quelques minutes puis décida de partir. Elle pourrait revenir plus tard lorsque le militaire serait retourné se coucher.

Au moment où elle se détournait, elle vit John se lever lentement. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front du canadien. Puis il repoussa la chaise et commença à retourner vers son lit. Mais il chancela et manqua de s'écrouler. Il se retint de sa main valide sur la chaise. Il allait se redresser lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa taille et l'autre sur son bras.

- Venez, je vous raccompagne, lui murmura une voix douce.

John se tourna lentement vers Jennifer et docilement se laissa attirer vers le lit. Il était épuisé et commençait à avoir mal à l'épaule. Jennifer l'aida à s'allonger.

- Merci, soupira John en se laissant aller contre l'oreiller.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit la jeune femme en se redressant.

- Rodney va aller mieux hein ? demanda le militaire en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Il lui faudra du temps, mais il ira mieux oui, affirma Jennifer en fixant son regard au sien.

- Vous avez entendu ce que je lui ai dit, n'est ce pas ? questionna John, mais c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

La jeune femme se contenta de vérifier son pansement et ses constantes sans répondre.

- Vous devez vous reposer, dit elle simplement en s'éloignant.

Le militaire soupira et ferma les yeux. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

ooOoo

_**And I feel a change in my life**_

_**I sailed into dark and endless nights**_

_**And made it alive**_

Jennifer resta quelques minutes auprès de John, attendant qu'il s'endorme. Lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration régulière du militaire, elle s'éloigna doucement et alla s'asseoir à côté du lit de Rodney. Le canadien avait toujours les yeux clos et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de la machine à laquelle il était branché.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et pris la main du scientifique dans la sienne.

- Tu nous as fait peur Rodney… tu m'as fait peur… murmura t'elle en resserrant son étreinte sur la main du canadien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu tiens donc tellement à lui ?

Jennifer se tut et caressa doucement les cheveux du canadien de sa main libre.

- Je t'aime tellement Rodney, chuchota t'elle avant de s'allonger, la tête sur ses bras repliés, sa main serrant toujours celle du canadien.

_**Everybody's got a reason to live, baby**_

_**Everybody's got a dream and a hunger inside**_

_**Everybody's got a reason to live,**_

_**But it can't be your love**_

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, c'était Carson qui l'avait réveillée. Il l'avait, doucement mais fermement, obligée à prendre un peu de repos dans ses quartiers. La jeune femme avait obtempéré mais avec un peu de réticence. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Rodney.

Elle revint quelques heures plus tard, reposée et prête à s'occuper de ses patients. Elle alla tout d'abord voir John. Le militaire était réveillé et désirait se lever un peu mais Carson avait refusé, arguant que rester encore un peu allongé ne lui ferait aucun mal, bien au contraire !

- Alors Colonel, comment vous sentez vous ? demanda t'elle tout en l'examinant.

- Mieux, mais j'ai toujours mal, avoua le militaire avec une grimace.

- C'est normal, répondit la jeune femme, si vous le souhaitez je peux vous donner quelque chose pour la douleur…

- Non ça ira, je peux le supporter, répliqua John en essayant de sourire. Et Rodney ? demanda t'il ensuite

- Le Dr Beckett s'occupe de lui, dit Jennifer en se redressant et en remettant son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

Puis elle s'éloigna en direction du lit du canadien.

_**Out of touch, with myself for so long**_

_**Now a feeling so trong comin over me**_

_**Down the line, there's a lesson, I've learned**_

_**You can love and get burned, if it has to be**_

ooOoo

Carson était auprès de Rodney et lui prenait ses constantes. Le canadien semblait aller mieux même s'il ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Ses fonctions respiratoires reprenaient le dessus et l'écossais se disait qu'il ne resterait plus très longtemps branché à la machine qui l'aidait à respirer.

- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? demanda Jennifer, qui venait d'arriver près de lui.

- Mieux, je crois qu'il pourra bientôt respirer seul, sourit le médecin en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Tant mieux, soupira t'elle en s'approchant du lit. Elle pris doucement la main du canadien dans la sienne, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Le sourire de Carson s'élargit et il s'éloigna, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière lui. Rodney était entre de bonnes mains, Jennifer Keller était un excellent médecin.

_**And I see a change in my life,**_

_**And I'm not alone when I'm strong inside**_

_**And I realize**_

ooOoo

John vit Carson s'éloigner du lit de Rodney en souriant. Le militaire ne pouvait détacher son regard du lit sur lequel reposait son amant. Il mourrait d'envie de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir auprès de lui. Et de lui prendre la main, lui murmurer des mots tendres en attendant qu'il se réveille… Mais il préféra ne pas bouger et le laisser avec Jennifer. Sheppard sentait l'aiguillon de la jalousie le piquer mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Jennifer avait autant le droit d'être là que lui… Et même plus puisqu'elle était son médecin…

John soupira et repensa aux évènements qui les avaient conduits ici, à l'infirmerie. Lui ne s'en tirait pas trop mal mais Rodney… Le militaire avait peur… Peur de perdre le canadien, il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas… Et pas seulement parce qu'il l'aimait. Non Rodney faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans lui tout simplement.

_**Everybody's got a reason to live, baby**_

_**Everybody's got a dream and a hunger inside**_

_**Everybody's got a reason to live,**_

_**But it can't be your love**_

ooOoo

Rodney se sentait bizarre, il avait l'impression de flotter et en même temps il sentait quelque chose de désagréable dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il avait l'impression que ses paupières étaient collées tellement elles étaient lourdes. Il refit une seconde tentative et cette fois ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Il perçu une vive lumière blanche puis les contours d'une forme qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il cligna des paupières afin de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Et il le vit.

ooOoo

John en avait assez d'être allongé à attendre que ça passe. Il décida de se lever et d'aller voir Rodney. Peu importe le fait que Jennifer Keller était toujours assise à côté de son lit. Il voulait le voir, être près de lui.

Il se leva et commença à marcher doucement. Son épaule le lançait moins et il était complètement remis de son opération. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

John s'approcha lentement du lit du canadien. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses paupières closes. Il avait tellement envie qu'elle s'ouvrent pour pouvoir plonger dans le bleu de ses yeux. A l'instant où il avait cette pensée, il cru les voir bouger. J'ai du rêver songea t'il en secouant la tête. Mais cela se reproduisit et cette fois il vit une paire de magnifiques yeux bleus se fixer aux siens.

- Rodney ! s'écria t'il en s'approchant.

Jennifer se redressa à son cri et se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t'elle un peu surprise.

- Rodney s'est réveillé ! s'exclama John en se rapprochant.

A ces mots, Jennifer se leva d'un bon et fouilla dans la poche de sa blouse. Elle en sortit une petite lampe avec laquelle elle éclaira les pupilles du canadien.

- Pupilles réactives, c'est ça Rodney reviens, murmura t'elle en souriant.

_**And I **__**feel a change in my life,**_

_**And I'm not alone when I'm strong inside**_

_**And I realize**_

ooOoo

Rodney fixait Jennifer et John qui était à ses côtés. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose et se souvint brusquement que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il commençait à paniquer réellement lorsqu'il sentit une main apaisante sur son front alors que la jeune femme lui souriait.

- Shhhht Rodney, tu ne peux pas parler parce que tu as un tube dans la gorge pour t'aider à respirer, tu comprends ?

Le canadien hocha la tête et détourna son regard vers John. C'était lui qu'il avait vu en premier. Le militaire sourit et Rodney tendit la main vers lui. John s'en saisit sans cesser de sourire.

- Hey Rodney, dit il doucement, content de te revoir parmi nous.

Le scientifique dirigea son regard vers l'épaule blessée de John et ses yeux se remplirent brusquement de larmes. John s'en aperçu, Jennifer aussi mais elle préféra rester en retrait.

- Hey mon pote, t'inquiètes pas je vais bien, tenta t'il de le rassurer. J'ai juste un peu mal à l'épaule mais ça va okay ?

Rodney ferma les yeux une seconde, permettant à une larme de s'échapper et de rouler sur sa joue. Puis il les rouvrit et hocha lentement la tête.

- Ouais tu vois, je vais bien. Pense à toi, ce que tu as fait pour moi c'est… commença le militaire, enfin merci Rodney… ajouta t'il en baissant les yeux.

_**Everybody's got a reason to live, baby**_

_**Everybody's got a dream and a hunger inside**_

_**Everybody's got a reason to live,**_

_**But it can't be your love**_

Rodney ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte sur la main du militaire. Jennifer sentit son cœur se serrer et s'éloigna lentement du lit. Elle devait prévenir Carson.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Ça vous plait toujours ?**


	19. Chapter 19

Alors déjà un immense merci pour vos reviews !!! Vous me comblez !!! Je m'en vais vous répondre individuellement^^

**Alpheratz :** Tu me fais rougir :$ !! J'aime écrire des songfics mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi bien ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ai autant plu !! Ouais c'est une sorte de compétition^^ Tu verras plus tard qui est le vainquer ;). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!

**Savannah :** Ah tiens une nouvelle ^^ Merciiiiiiiiii !!! ta review me fait bien plaisir !!! Tu as deviné juste en effet ^^ mais tu en sauras plus en lisant la suite ;)

**Melissande :** XD !! tu m'as bien fait rire !! Et merci pour tes compliments !! Je te laisse découvrir la suite !! En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant !!

**My-Rodney-Mckay :** t'inquiètes ma poulette !! ça me fait super plaisir que tu me laisses une tite review !!

**Annabeilles :** Merci ma Sophie !! Tu es toujours aussi fidèle !! Et tant que j'y suis, merci aussi pour tes reviews sur mes petits OS !! Tu m'as fait rougir aussi ^^ !! Tu es adorable !! Et merci aussi pour ton soutien J'espère que la suite te comblera autant !!

**Bayas :** Merci ma Grande !! t'inquiètes pas pour le retard, tu fais comme tu peux tu sais !! Alors bonnes vacances et bonne reprise aussi !! j'imagine que ça ne va pas être facile... I was made for lovin' you n'est pas la meilleure de Kiss tu sais ^^ Tu devrais aller sur , là tu trouverais pas mal de titres pour te faire une idée^^

**Marli :** Ah merci ma Biche !!! je commençais à me demander où tu étais passée ^^ Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !! Attends la suite, je crois que tu vas adorer ^^ Oui mon oeil va beaucoup mieux, merci ^^

Voici donc la suite tant attendue !! J'espère que ça vous plaira !!

Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 19

Rodney avait été extubé le lendemain de son réveil. Il avait eu du mal à parler tant sa gorge lui faisait mal. Carson lui avait expliqué que c'était normal et que dans quelques jours ça irait mieux. Aussi, pendant plusieurs jours, Rodney ne pouvait rien manger d'autre que de la soupe, avaler de la nourriture solide lui étant insupportable.

John allait beaucoup mieux. Il était resté quelques jours en observation puis Carson l'avait libéré en lui disant de revenir régulièrement pour vérifier et changer son pansement. Mais ç'avait été une précaution inutile puisque le militaire passait pratiquement toutes ses journées auprès de Rodney, et quand il était indisponible, c'était Jennifer qui prenait le relais. Si au début, Carson approuvait, au bout de quelques jours, se rendant compte de la fatigue du canadien, il préféra y mettre le holà. D'autant que Rodney semblait ne plus trop savoir comment se comporter avec ces deux là. L'écossais avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais il n'avait rien dit, après tout ça ne le regardait pas non ? Mais maintenant si, parce qu'il y allait de la santé mentale de son patient… Un soir, cinq jours après qu'il se soit réveillé, Carson avait entendu Rodney pleurer dans son lit. Mais lorsqu'il s'était approché pour lui demander s'il allait bien, le canadien s'était retourné et avait fait semblant de dormir.

C'est à ce moment que Carson avait pris sa décision. Rodney avait besoin de se retrouver seul et ça n'était pas avec les deux amoureux transis - parce qu'ils étaient amoureux, l'écossais n'en doutait pas une seconde – qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer sereinement.

ooOoo

John était assis à côté du lit de Rodney et lui faisait la conversation pendant que celui-ci sirotait, plus qu'il ne mangeait, une soupe. Le canadien écoutait à peine le militaire, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Pourquoi est-ce que Sheppard lui parlait de ce qu'il se passait sur la cité, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de la dernière expérience de Zelenka ? Alors que le canadien aurait tellement aimé lui entendre dire les mots qu'il lui avait murmurés lorsqu'il était encore inconscient… Parce que Rodney l'avait entendu à travers la brume qui obscurcissait son cerveau. Il avait entendu John lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui pardonnait… Et aujourd'hui, il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Le canadien soupira et repoussa son bol de soupe, il n'avait plus faim. Puis il se tourna vers Sheppard.

- John ? dit il doucement

- Oui Rodney ? répondit le militaire

- Je… commença t'il en sentant sa gorge se nouer, non rien… je suis fatigué et je voudrai me reposer un peu, fini t'il par dire en se rallongeant.

- Ok, je vais te laisser alors, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- J'appelle Carson, sourit Rodney, la mine de John s'allongea et le sourire du scientifique s'élargit. Je plaisante, je sais que tu seras là dans la seconde, dit Rodney en fermant les yeux. Toi ou Jennifer, ajouta t'il en soupirant.

John esquissa un sourire et se leva troublé. Rodney avait dit « toi ou Jennifer »… Oui la jeune femme passait aussi énormément de temps avec le canadien, le militaire l'avait remarqué. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque une tornade écossaise en blouse blanche fit son apparition.

- J'aurai du me douter que je vous trouverai encore ici ! s'exclama la dite tornade avec un accent inimitable

- Doc ? Tout va bien ? demanda John surpris

- Oui, mais il faut que je vous parle, répliqua Carson, et tout de suite, ajouta t'il avant que Sheppard ne puisse ajouter un mot.

- Ok, je vous suis, fit John en levant une main, son bras étant toujours en écharpe.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Beckett l'entraîna vers son bureau dans lequel se trouvait déjà Jennifer Keller. John la dévisagea un peu étonné et s'assis à ses côtés.

Carson alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et les fixa de ses prunelles azur.

- Bon alors je pense que vous vous doutez de la raison de votre présence ici, commença Carson.

- Je crois, répondit John qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Rodney a besoin de repos et ce n'est pas en lui tournant autour toute la sainte journée que ça va l'aider !

- Mais je ne lui tourne pas autour, s'insurgea Jennifer, je prends soin de lui et…

- Je sais, mais je préfère prendre le relais, l'interrompit l'écossais en se levant. Je sais que vous êtes un excellent médecin Jennifer et que c'est vous qui l'avez opéré mais je pense qu'il est préférable pour Rodney que vous ne veniez plus le voir pendant quelques jours. Et il en va de même pour vous Colonel, ajouta l'écossais en se tournant vers John.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda John, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, je pense au contraire que…

- Non vous ne pensez pas, l'interrompit sèchement Carson en venant vers lui. Ici c'est moi le médecin, et donc je prends la décision pour Rodney.

- Vous oubliez le Dr Keller, dit John en regardant la jeune femme qui gardait le regard fixé sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

- Non, souffla t'elle en se redressant, le Dr Beckett a raison. On doit laisser Rodney se reposer.

John la dévisagea sans un mot. Il ne pouvait plus dire grand-chose, il avait deux médecins face à lui.

- Ok… soupira t'il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Pendant combien de temps ?

- Je dirai une petite semaine, répondit Carson en croisant les bras.

- Tant que ça ? fit John

- Oui, fut la réponse de l'écossais. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, je dois m'occuper de mon patient.

Jennifer se leva et fut la première à sortir. John tarda un peu, espérant faire fléchir l'écossais mais autant heurter un mur. Carson était têtu et quand il s'agissait de l'un de ses patients, qui se trouvait être son meilleur ami qui plus est, il restait inflexible. Sheppard soupira et sortit à son tour.

ooOoo

Après sa conversation avec Carson, John avait décidé d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Il se retrouva donc sur la jetée Est à contempler l'océan lantien. Il était là depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui, c'était Jennifer Keller.

- Vous aussi, vous aviez besoin de réfléchir ? fit John en se tournant vers elle.

- On peut dire ça comme ça oui, répondit elle en venant se placer à côté de lui.

- Je vais vous laisser alors, dit il en faisant mine de partir.

- Non, restez, le retint elle. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle vous et moi…

- Ah oui ? Et de quoi ?

- De Rodney… dit Jennifer en baissant les yeux.

- Oh… fit John

- Depuis qu'il a été blessé, je… commença t'elle, j'ai eu tellement peur et quand je l'ai opéré, j'avais occulté tout ça mais après… alors j'ai voulu veiller sur lui mais vous étiez toujours là…

- Je ne voulais pas le laisser, avoua John en baissant les yeux, c'est à cause de moi qu'il a failli y rester et…

- Non, ce n'est ni votre faute, ni la mienne, Rodney avait fait son choix et il vous a sauvé la vie…

- Je sais et je ne l'oublierai jamais… mais… je sais qu'il vous aime et que vous l'aimez alors…

- Alors quoi ? demanda Jennifer surprise

- J'ai pris ma décision, il sera plus heureux avec vous. Moi je resterai son ami et je veillerai sur lui pendant les missions comme je l'avais toujours fait avant…

- Non, déclara la jeune femme, ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime mais vous…

- Non, je sais qu'il vous aime il me l'a dit, répliqua John en se tournant vers l'océan.

- Vous vous trompez John, murmura Jennifer en se rapprochant de lui. Avez-vous parlé avec lui depuis qu'il est réveillé ?

- Oui mais… pas de nous… je n'y arrivais pas, répondit le militaire, pendant qu'il était inconscient c'était facile mais après… et puis je ne lui ai pas dit mais je m'en veux de l'avoir trompé pendant qu'il était sur Terre… Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas mais je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir…

- Je sais, dit la jeune femme, il ne m'en a pas parlé mais vous le connaissez il est incapable de cacher ce qu'il ressent… John hocha la tête en souriant. J'ai parlé avec lui, je lui ai dit que s'il le souhaitait, je reviendrai avec lui, vous avez raison je l'aime, au moins autant que vous… Mais il n'a pas su quoi me répondre et son regard s'est posé sur vous qui dormiez dans le lit à côté… et là j'ai compris…

- Quoi ? questionna John

- C'est vous qu'il aime, plus que sa vie elle-même, il a failli la perdre pour vous…

- Il aurait fait la même chose pour vous, répliqua John, il est comme ça, il joue les couards mais en fait c'est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse…

- Il me l'a dit, souffla Jennifer au bord des larmes. Il a fait son choix, murmura t'elle d'une voix tremblante

John eu l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce que Jennifer venait de lui dire.

- Je suis désolé Jennifer, murmura t'il en s'approchant d'elle

- Il ne faut pas, dit elle, je sais qu'il sera heureux avec vous et puis, il m'a fait un merveilleux cadeau avant que nous arrivions sur Atlantis…

- Un cadeau ? demanda John qui ne comprenait pas ce que la jeune femme voulait dire.

Jennifer eut un sourire énigmatique et porta les mains à son ventre. Elle le caressa doucement et son sourire devint tendre alors qu'elle fixait l'horizon droit devant elle.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Ça vous plait toujours ? Ou vous voulez que j'arrête le massacre ? ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou tout le monde !! Voici enfin la suite et fin de cette fic !! Oui enfin pas tout à fait la fin puisqu'il y aura un épilogue (en cours d'écriture mais ma muse me fait un peu défaut en ce moment...). En tout cas merci pour vos nombreuses reviews !! Je ne pourrai pas vous répondre individuellement aujourd'hui, je manque de temps... Je suis vraiment désolée et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Merci de suivre cette fic avec autant d'assiduité et de me lire aussi... J'espère que cette suite vous comblera autant que les autres chapitres. Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Chapitre 20

_Jennifer eut un sourire énigmatique et porta les mains à son ventre. Elle le caressa doucement et son sourire devint tendre alors qu'elle fixait l'horizon droit devant elle._

ooOoo

John la fixait, trop surpris pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Alors elle était… Là Rodney, tu as fait fort mon vieux, songea t'il.

- Vous… commença le militaire en s'approchant, vous êtes…

- Enceinte, oui, répondit la jeune femme, le regard toujours fixé droit devant elle.

- Rodney le sait ? Je veux dire… vous lui avez dit ?

- Non, je ne voulais pas lui ajouter d'autres émotions, je crois que ces derniers temps, il a eu son compte…

- Ouais… mais il faudra quand même lui dire…

- Je sais, répliqua Jennifer en se tournant vers lui. Je lui dirai quand il ira mieux, et de toute façon vous l'avez entendu comme moi, Beckett nous interdit de le voir pour le moment.

John acquiesça et soupira en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit il brusquement.

- Faire quoi ? demanda Jennifer surprise

- Vous prendre Rodney, alors que vous allez avoir besoin de lui…

- John, je…

- Vous savez que j'ai raison, l'interrompit il doucement. Et Rodney pensera comme moi… Quand vous lui aurez dit, il paniquera mais ensuite je sais qu'il s'occupera de vous et… enfin il voudra assumer son rôle jusqu'au bout et il aura raison.

- Mais ça ne serait pas juste pour vous…

- Non, au contraire, répliqua John avec un sourire. Je sais qu'il sera heureux et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

Jennifer se contenta de lui sourire tout en caressant doucement son ventre.

ooOoo

A l'infirmerie, Carson venait de prendre les constantes de Rodney. Le canadien était nerveux et agité.

- Vous avez de la tension, dit l'écossais en se redressant et en remettant son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

- Ah bon ? fit le canadien

- Aye, il faut vous calmer et vous reposer Rodney, et surtout ne penser qu'à vous…

- Comme si c'était mon genre de penser à autre chose, répliqua Rodney avec un sourire.

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, répondit le médecin. De toute façon j'ai interdit les visites pendant plusieurs jours et…

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas fait ça !

- Bien sûr que si mon ami, répliqua Carson en croisant les bras.

- Mais…

- Vous en avez besoin Rodney. J'ai bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose avec le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr Keller…

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, râla Rodney en levant le menton.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne vous demande rien. Mais ça me regarde en tant que médecin parce que je vois bien que ça ne vous aide pas à aller mieux.

Rodney soupira et se recoucha. Le pire était que ce Highlander de malheur avait raison. A force de se poser tout un tas de questions, Rodney dormait mal et surtout les visites de John et Jennifer commençaient à l'épuiser. C'était à celui qui s'occuperait le mieux de lui…

Pourtant il avait réussi à parler avec Jennifer et à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment… Il était amoureux de John Sheppard. C'était lui qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Rodney aimait énormément Jennifer mais cela ne dépassait le stade d'une grande affection. Il avait été attiré par elle mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'il l'avait cru au départ… Tout c'était déclenché lorsqu'il avait vu John en danger. Alors il avait tout dit à la jeune femme et elle l'avait compris… Pourtant elle avait été prête à lui pardonner et à revenir vers lui, elle l'aimait tellement. Rodney s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de le suivre sur Atlantis, de tout quitter pour lui…

Rodney poussa un nouveau soupir alors que Carson contrôlait son pansement. Puis il s'éloigna, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière lui.

ooOoo

Une semaine avait passé. Une trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue semaine selon John. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Rodney. Il avait envie de le voir. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté une approche à l'infirmerie, Carson l'avait éconduit gentiment mais fermement. Jennifer, quant à elle, se contentait de faire son travail sans s'approcher du lit du canadien que Carson avait déplacé vers le fond de l'infirmerie afin de lui donner un peu d'intimité.

L'écossais se trouvait dans son bureau et venait de terminer un rapport. Il porta la main à son oreillette et enclencha sa radio. Il était temps de faire revenir le Colonel Sheppard avant qu'il ne devienne fou.

_// Colonel Sheppard, ici Beckett //_ fit l'écossais

_// Oui Doc ? //_ répondit le militaire

_// Vous pouvez venir voir Rodney, il va beaucoup mieux //_

_// J'arrive ! //_ fut la réponse de John

Carson sourit et coupa sa radio. Puis il se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il s'approchait du lit de Rodney lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Jennifer était assise à côté de lui et lui parlait. L'écossais haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, il irait parler à Rodney plus tard, de toute façon, Sheppard n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

ooOoo

Dès que Carson lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait aller voir Rodney, Jennifer s'était précipitée au chevet du canadien. Elle s'était installée sur une chaise en plastique à côté de son lit. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise mais elle avait peur de sa réaction.

- Rodney… Je… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, commença t'elle

- Je t'écoute, répondit Rodney en la dévisageant surpris.

- Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas paniquer… tu es déjà assez fragile comme ça et je ne voudrai pas en rajouter…

- Qu'est ce que tu vas m'annoncer ? Je suis malade c'est ça ? C'est grave ? paniqua le canadien dont la voix montait dans les aigus.

- Mais non, ça ne te concerne pas, enfin pas directement… s'il te plait rallonge toi et écoute moi.

Rodney obtempéra non sans râler un peu. Puis il croisa les bras et attendit.

- Rodney je… je suis enceinte, lâcha la jeune femme en nouant son regard au sien.

Rodney écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Pas un son n'en sortit, il se contentait de fixer la jeune femme.

- Rodney ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en passant une main devant son visage.

- Oui… je crois… alors ça veut dire que je…

- Tu vas être papa oui, acheva Jennifer en souriant.

- Woaw ! Enfin je veux dire c'est… un peu déstabilisant mais… woaw !

- Oui je sais, sourit elle en se penchant vers lui. Lentement elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Rodney l'enlaça tendrement.

Ils étaient ainsi depuis quelques minutes lorsque John arriva. Il se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence et Jennifer s'écarta de Rodney.

- Salut John ! s'exclama le canadien avec un sourire radieux.

- Hey Rodney, répondit le militaire en s'approchant. Il mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais il se retint. Comment ça va ?

- Mieux, Beckett dit que je pourrais bientôt sortir, répliqua le canadien toujours souriant. John… continua t'il visiblement ému, je vais être papa !

- C'est super ça ! Félicitations mon vieux ! s'écria John avec une joie sincère.

- Je vais vous laisser, intervint brusquement Jennifer. Je reviendrai plus tard, ajouta t'elle à l'intention du canadien.

- Très bien, fit Rodney, approche, dit il en tendant les bras vers elle. La jeune femme obtempéra et le scientifique la serra contre lui. Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Jennifer se redressa, lui sourit puis s'éloigna.

- Je suis content pour toi Rodney, vraiment, dit le militaire en s'asseyant sur la chaise en plastique.

- Merci, répondit le canadien.

John se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il devait parler à Rodney mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux puis fixa son regard aux prunelles bleues de son amant.

- Rodney, j'ai pris ma décision, commença t'il. Jennifer a besoin de toi alors…

- Alors quoi ? Tu t'en vas c'est ça ?

- Disons que je m'écarte, expliqua John. Tu seras mieux avec elle… au moins tu auras un avenir et…

- Non, l'interrompit Rodney. Mon avenir c'est avec toi que je le vois John.

- Mais elle est enceinte…

- Je sais, et je ne la laisserai pas. J'assumerai mon rôle et d'ailleurs tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux et à quel point ça me fait peur…

- Oh si, je te connais assez bien tu sais, sourit le militaire. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Je t'aime John, répondit simplement le canadien son regard toujours fixé à celui de son compagnon.

A ces mots, John sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais il se reprit, ça n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit quand j'étais inconscient, continua Rodney, je ne sais pas comment mais je l'ai entendu et je n'arrête pas d'y penser… Tu le pensais vraiment ? Où tu l'as dit juste parce que tu as eu peur ?

- Non Rodney, je le pense vraiment mais…

- Redis le.

- Rodney…

- Redis le s'il te plait…

- Très bien, John se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du canadien. Je t'aime Rodney, souffla t'il. Je te pardonne et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

Rodney déglutit difficilement et vint se blottir dans les bras de John. Le militaire laissa échapper un soupir tremblé et resserra son étreinte. Rodney enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud de son amant. Puis lentement il s'écarta et approcha son visage de celui de John. Il posa alors lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, attendant une réaction de son partenaire. John l'embrassa alors doucement puis le baiser s'intensifia. Bientôt ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Les mains s'égarèrent sous les vêtements, cherchant la moindre parcelle de peau nue à caresser.

Un peu plus loin, Jennifer les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. La jeune femme passa les mains sur son ventre.

- Tu auras deux papas pour le prix d'un, c'est merveilleux non ? murmura t'elle.

**  
FIN !!!**

**Bah oui, fallait bien qu'elle ait une fin cette fic non ? XD !! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu un petit épilogue quand même !! Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu !! Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout !! Vous êtes géniales et je vous adore les filles !! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hé non c'est pas un mirage ^^ C'est bien l'épilogue qui arrive enfin !! Je suis désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout...**

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic avec autant d'assiduité, merci de m'avoir laissé des coms et merci de me lire tout simplement. Si j'écris c'est grâce à vous...**

**Bon passons aux réponses individuelles maintenant ^^**

**Savannah :** merciiiiiiiii toi !! oui ils seront heureux tous les quatres mais je t'en dis pas plus, je te laisse le découvrir avec la suite !!

**Annabeilles**** :** Merci ma Sophie !! j'adore vraiment tes reviews !! Ah pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon il faut lire ^^ mais tu auras pas à attendre longtemps, c'est dit dès le début ^^

**Gundam Mirialia : **Merci toi !! avec un pseudo comme ça j'suis sûre que tu adores le manga Gundam Wing ^^ Je connais pas mais ma soeur m'en a parlé ^^ Merci pour tes compliments, voici la fin, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !!

**Alpheratz :** Merciiiiiiiiiii Alphy !!! merci de ta fidélité et de tes compliments !! Dis donc tu l'aimes pas beaucoup toi Keller ^^ !! J'espère que la suite et fin te plaira tout autant !!

**Melissande :** Merciiiiiiiiiiii ^^ Ouais alors toi tu l'aimes pas non plus Keller !! XD !! la pauvre !! Elle a rien fait, elle demande rien !! XD !! J'espère que la fin te plaira aussi !!

**Je remercie aussi ma Biche Marli qu'est pas venue reviewer mais je pense qu'elle devait sûrement être assez occupée^^ et aussi Bayas qui est sûrement encore en vacances ^^**

**Bon cette fois j'ai terminé, je vous laisse découvrir cet épilogue !**!

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 21 - Epilogue

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et un petit vent frais soufflait sur la jetée. L'océan venait mourir en grondant par vagues successives sur le ponton. Jennifer Keller croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine et réprima un frisson. Son regard se porta sur deux silhouettes qui courraient sur la jetée. Elle sourit en voyant Rodney soulever un petit garçon dans ses bras. L'enfant riait aux éclats. Châtain clair, les yeux bleus rieurs, il avait le sourire et le regard de son père.

Jennifer était là depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec John Sheppard.

- Bonjour John, sourit elle en reportant son regard sur Rodney et son fils

- Salut Jennifer, répondit le militaire.

- Comment s'est passée la mission ? demanda la jeune femme

- Oh très bien, un peu ennuyeuse mais on a fait aucune mauvaise rencontre.

- Oh c'est très bien. Comment ça se passe avec le nouveau scientifique ?

- Eh bien euh… ce n'est pas Rodney… Il est toujours à la traîne, il râle pour un rien, pleurniche dès qu'il a le moindre bobo et… quoi ? fit il en voyant le large sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Oh rien, si ce n'est que vous venez de décrire Rodney tout simplement, expliqua la jeune femme en tentant de réprimer un fou rire.

- Mais pas du tout ! s'insurgea le militaire, enfin il était comme ça avant et puis…

- Vous l'aimez parce qu'il est comme ça justement, l'interrompit doucement la jeune femme.

- Ouais c'est vrai, soupira le militaire en fixant son regard sur son amant qui jouait avec son fils. Il me manque pendant les missions, enfin il nous manque… Je veux dire Jones est très bien, il est compétent mais…

- Il n'est pas Rodney, termina Jennifer en se tournant vers lui.

- C'est tout à fait ça, sourit John. Et vous, comment ça se passe ?

- Vous voulez dire avec… La jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase et eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Oui, dit John en hochant la tête, alors ?

- Il est parfait, je veux dire je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse et je suis très heureuse avec lui, répondit Jennifer avec un sourire rêveur.

- Ouais je n'en doute pas une seconde, répliqua John avec un sourire. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais en fait c'est un gros nounours à l'intérieur.

- Oh oui, fit la jeune femme avec un air malicieux

- Mais n'allez pas lui répéter, il serait capable de me le faire payer ensuite !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il le sait déjà, rit la jeune femme. Mais je doute que venant de vous il apprécie le compliment !

- Yep ! Moi aussi !

Jennifer sourit puis reporta son attention vers Rodney. Le scientifique venait vers eux en tenant son petit garçon par la main.

- Salut vous deux ! s'exclama t'il essoufflé lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

Jennifer lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle en fit autant avec son fils tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Salut toi, répondit John en s'approchant. Puis il l'embrassa doucement et reporta son attention sur le fils de son amant. Salut Derek ! Comment ça va bonhomme ?

- Salut John ! s'écria le petit garçon en étreignant les jambes de l'américain. John sourit et souleva le gamin dans ses bras. Derek en profita pour lui plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? demanda Rodney en les regardant tour à tour

- Oh de rien de spécial, répondit John. De ma dernière mission et du nouveau scientifique que Elisabeth a intégré à mon équipe.

- Ah celui qui me remplace, répliqua Rodney un peu sèchement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait que Elisabeth décide de ne plus le laisser partir en mission sous prétexte qu'il allait être papa. Mais la Diplomate avait tenu bon et Rodney n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'incliner. Et finalement, il avait bien fallu qu'il admette qu'elle avait raison… Quand Jennifer avait mis au monde le petit Derek, John était en mission avec son équipe. S'il était resté avec eux, Rodney n'aurait même pas pu assister à la naissance de son enfant…

- Ouais Jones, fit John en passant un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon. Il n'est pas aussi intelligent que toi tu sais mais il se débrouille bien…

- Mouais, grommela Rodney. Si tu le dis…

- J'adore te faire enrager, sourit le militaire en lui volant un baiser.

Rodney se renfrogna un peu mais cela ne dura pas, son expression se figea lorsqu'il fixa un point derrière John, quelqu'un venait de les rejoindre. Le militaire se retourna.

- Salut Chewie, lança t'il avec un sourire au nouvel arrivant.

- Sheppard, grogna ledit Chewie. Vous savez bien que je n'aime pas quand vous m'appelez comme ça.

- Mais ça vous va tellement bien ! répliqua le militaire sans se départir de son sourire.

- Ronon, tu sais bien que c'est juste un surnom, intervint Jennifer en se rapprochant de lui.

- Ouais, répondit le satédien en enlaçant tendrement la jeune femme.

Puis il l'embrassa doucement mais leur baiser fut interrompu par une petite tornade qui venait de se jeter littéralement sur Ronon.

- Ronon ! cria Derek en s'accrochant à lui.

L'ex runner esquissa un sourire et caressa tendrement la tête du petit garçon.

- Tu es prête ? demanda t'il ensuite à Jennifer

- Oui j'arrive, répondit la jeune femme. Rodney, continua t'elle à l'adresse du canadien, tu veux bien t'occuper de Derek ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda le canadien sans réfléchir. Ronon lui lança un regard appuyé et il compris brusquement. Oh oui... hem... bien sûr, tu dormira avec papa ce soir, hein bonhomme ? ajouta t'il à l'adresse de son fils.

- Non avec John, répliqua le petit garçon en croisant les bras.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? fit l'américain un sourire grandissant aux lèvres.

- Parce que papa il bouge trop et en plus il ronfle ! lâcha le gamin, et toi, ben tu fais pas de bruit.

John éclata franchement de rire alors que Rodney se renfrognait légèrement et que Jennifer se mettait à rire à son tour en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

- Alors on va vous laisser, dit la jeune femme. Tu seras sage hein ? ajouta t'elle à l'intention de Derek qui opina largement du chef. Jennifer sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis elle s'approcha de Rodney qui l'enlaça. Merci, murmura t'elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Non, merci à toi, répondit Rodney sur le même ton, merci de m'avoir donné un tel petit garçon...

La jeune femme lui sourit, sourit à John et s'éloigna avec Ronon qui les salua d'un vague hochement de tête.

- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Rodney

- Puisqu'on est entre hommes ce soir, je propose une soirée spéciale, s'exclama John

- Ah non ! Je refuse de regarder un match de foot, je ne supporte pas ce sport et tu le sais ! protesta Rodney

- Qui te dit que ça sera un match de foot ? fit John un air mystérieux sur le visage.

Rodney le dévisagea surpris et le militaire s'approcha lentement de lui. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Rodney entrouvrit les lèvres, répondant ainsi à son baiser. Puis il s'écarta lentement du canadien qui ne savait plus trop où se trouvait à cet instant, tant le baiser de son compagnon avait été doux et tendre.

- Tu avais raison, souffla John. Ça sera un match de foot ! lança t'il avant de s'éloigner brusquement en riant.

- Eh bien ça sera sans moi ! Bouda Rodney en croisant les bras sur son torse ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de John. Quoi ?

- Tu sais que ton fils te ressemble vraiment ? articula le militaire entre deux éclats de rire. Vous avez la même moue quand vous boudez ! s'esclaffa John.

Pendant un instant Rodney garda sa posture puis le rire de son amant étant communicatif, il se laissa aller à son tour. Derek les regardait en se demandant pourquoi ils riaient ainsi.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance, dit Rodney lorsqu'ils se furent un peu calmés.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime idiot !

- Moi aussi idiot, renchérit John en se collant contre lui. Dis moi, si on demandait à Teyla de s'occuper de Derek ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai promis à Jennifer... ok, je vais aller la voir, capitula le canadien alors que John avait glissé ses mains dans son dos et le caressait langoureusement. Rodney s'écarta de lui et s'approcha de son fils. Dis mon coeur, ça te dit d'aller dormir chez Teyla ce soir ?

- Est-ce que Torren sera là ? demanda le petit garçon

- Oui il est revenu hier, répondit John.

- Alors d'accord.

- Super !

Sur ces mots, ils rentrèrent tous les trois sur la cité et Rodney alla déposer Derek chez Teyla qui se montra ravie de l'accueillir pour la nuit.

ooOoo

Les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans les quartiers de John et venaient d'avoir un début de soirée plutôt agité. Rodney reprenait son souffle dans les bras de son amant, qui lui caressait doucement le dos.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? mumura Rodney en se retournant entre les bras de John.

- Parce que je suis le plus beau et le meilleur au lit ? répondit malicieusement le militaire en l'embrassant sur le nez. Rodney sourit et John retrouva son sérieux. Je ne sais pas Rodney, répondit il, ce que je sais en revanche c'est pourquoi moi je t'aime...

- Ah oui ? fit Rodney, et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi... souffla John en l'embrassant avec une telle douceur et une telle ferveur que le canadien en eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Parce que c'est nous... chuchota Rodney en plongeant son regard dans celui de son compagnon alors qu'il les faisait basculer sur le lit.

**FIN !! (pour de bon cette fois^^)**

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Pas trop déçues après cette longue attente ? Encore une fois, merci d'avoir suivi cette fic !! A la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire^^  
**


End file.
